Embrace The Sky
by strawberrydevil
Summary: Chapter16! Tsuzuki owns a chocolate shopcafe with two sweet employers. One day, he noticed a boy who stands in front of his shop, staring at it. So, he gets curious about the teenager and goes up to him. Sorry for a REALLY LATE update! Continues...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea while listening to Goo Goo Doll's 'Become'. I know I'm not supposed to do this but I was studying for my final exam when I listened to this song and when the idea struck me, I immediately stopped studying and write this. I know, I know I lose focus too easily but what can I do? (This was written two months ago…lol!)

Summary: Tsuzuki is a chocolate shop owner and he likes to observe his customers who come and buy his chocolates. However, one day he sees a teenager who always stands in front of his shop but never comes in. He was attracted to the teen and decided to know him better (IN A GOOD WAY!)

Disclaimers: Please, I told you it's not mine already, so run along…

Warning: No shounen-ai here…um? Is that a warning? Anyway, you'll find some tiny parts of heartwarming scenes…and the rest is up to your imagination. Hey! I'm not implying anything!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_This heart beats whenever I see you. I wonder why…_

"Thank you and please come again," one of the shop workers bowed as the last customer left. "Thank you for the hard work, Minami-chan," a voice started from the corner of the room. She turned and smiled at her boss. "I should get a raise for this, Tsuzuki-san. I mean, all you did all day was observing our customer. One day they'll definitely freak out and never come to this shop again," she said as she jumped and sat on the counter.

"Same goes to you, Minami-chan. You forgot to change the sign," another worker came and changed the sign of the door 'CLOSED'. "Gomen, gomen, Saeko-chan!" Minami apologized and jumped off the counter and went to the back. Saeko stopped when she saw a figure stood in front of the shop.

"I'm sorry but the shop is closed for the day. You can come again tomorrow," she said to the figure. Tsuzuki lifted his head and moved a bit to see who Saeko was talking with. "Oh, okay," he heard a soft yet firm voice came from outside the shop. "Thank you," Saeko said and finally closed the door. "Who was it?" her boss asked. "A customer who came too late," she replied and went at the back. "Anyway, Minami and I are going home. See you again tomorrow, Tsuzuki-san. And don't eat all the chocolates, okay? We're running a business here," she warned and smiled before leaving the brunette with Minami who was waving at him. "Hait, hait. Take care, girls," he answered and waved him goodbye.

Tsuzuki took a deep breath and let it go. He could feel the smell of the chocolates in the shop. He had started the chocolate café since two years ago and it was popular among teenagers and couples in love. He wasn't a hopeless romantic like the author (A/N: Sorry, I just had to put it there.) but he enjoyed looking at their faces when they bought chocolates for each other. Maybe it was redemption he made for himself for what happened when he was younger. He looked around his shop and sighed when he saw there was a cup of hot chocolate-gone-cold on a table. "Those two forgot about this," he mumbled and went over to get it.

Then, he saw a shadow next to him. He turned and saw a teenager stood in front of the door shop, blocking the street lights. He walked to the door and made the boy jerked in surprise when he opened it. "Oh, sorry about that," he quickly apologized. The boy looked away. Tsuzuki stared at the boy for a while. 'He looks like a middle school student,' he thought to himself. Suddenly, the boy lifted his face and shot him a look. "I'm sorry but I'm a first year in high school," he said.

Tsuzuki raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything," he stated. The boy gritted his teeth when the brunette in front of him spoke again. "Ah! I guess you're the customer who came too late just now! I thought you've gone home. So, what are you still doing here?" he asked as he leaned against the door. "Aren't you supposed to be home?" he asked again.

The boy glared at him before taking off. "Hey!" Tsuzuki shouted for him but the boy was nowhere insight. He sighed again. "Kids these days…"

…………………………………………………

"Ohayou, Tsuzuki-san!"

He turned to the voice and smiled widely when he saw his first two favourite customers. "Ohayou, Minami-chan, Saeko-chan," he replied and unlocked the door to his shop. Minami and Saeko immediately changed and wore their white apron with black laces. Tsuzuki stood behind the drink counter and looked at them. "Take a seat. So, what do you want to drink today?" he asked.

"Tiramisu Choc. Make it warm, please," Saeko started first. Minami raised her hand. "I want Candy Choc!" she said. Candy Choc was a drink where a cup filled with tablets of chocolate candy and the customer got to pick the colours of the candy. "What colour is it this time?" Tsuzuki asked already making Saeko's drink. He sliced a small piece of frozen tiramisu cake into Saeko's cup and poured hot chocolate into it. "Pink!" she replied cheerfully. "Roger!" he said and immediately pressed a pink button on a chocolate drink maker and tablets of pink chocolates filled the cup in no time. "Oh! Let me!" Minami grabbed the cup and poured the hot milk herself. Actually, that menu was popular among grade school students. They often brought their parents along and it boosted his business.

The two were in pure bliss that they didn't notice their first customer had arrived. Luckily, Tsuzuki who was facing the front door noticed him. "Oh, Tatsumi. Fancy seeing you here," he said and left the counter to greet the man. Tatsumi stared at the two maids and turned to Tsuzuki. "What exactly did you put in their drinks, Tsuzuki?" he asked.

"Oh, so rude of you, Tatsumi. Pure chocolates of course!" Tsuzuki replied happily and beckoned him to go to the table in the corner where he usually sat. "What would you like to drink?" he asked. Tatsumi shot him a look. "Black Coffee."

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "Hello? This is a chocolate shop, not a coffee shop. Are you sure you're not lost, Tatsumi?" he asked, hands on his hips. The blue-eyed man sat down gently. "Chocolates and coffee come from the same source. Cocoa, Tsuzuki. I guess you do have raw cocoa beans right?" he asked. Tsuzuki pouted and kicked the wall. "Have you been sneaking into my kitchen at nights?" he said at his friend. However, the blue-eyed brunette just gave him a sly smirk. "Are you forgetting who provides your supplies?"

By the time Tsuzuki entered the kitchen, Saeko and Minami snapped into reality and almost screamed in surprise when they saw someone sitting alone in the corner. "Now I'm really worried what did he actually put in their drinks…"Tatsumi mumbled. "Tatsumi-san?" he looked up. The girls were standing by his table. "Worried about Tsuzuki-san again?" Minami started first. Tatsumi smiled at her. "What else can I do for him?" he replied.

Saeko smiled. "Don't worry, Tatsumi-san. He's actually tougher than he looks. Besides, he has the two of us to take care of him," she said. Tatsumi nodded his head in approval. He had always thought that Saeko was actually older than she already was. She was a college student doing a part time job here while Minami on the other hand, looked and acted just like how 18-year-olds should be. "Girls, I don't remember paying you to flirt with Tatsumi," Tsuzuki called them as he stepped out from the kitchen.

Saeko and Minami chuckled as they left the two. "Welcome!" they greeted the next customers.

Tatsumi inhaled the bittersweet scent coming from the coffee and sipped it. "You always make splendid coffee, Tsuzuki. Tell me why you didn't open a coffee shop instead?" he asked. Tsuzuki leaned on one hand as his elbow supported him. "I thought you already asked that," he said. "Remind me again."

The amethyst eyes softened and shifted towards the black coffee. "People in distress always drink coffee. I don't like that. I always think that the more we drink coffee, the more restless we become. Coffee might help to reduce heart disease, but it damages our body. We become lethargic and tired by it. It may make us wide awake but it doesn't mean it'll bring our focus back. (A/N: I say this based on my experience. BUT! I still drink caffeine when I'm studying at night/morning for exams. Usually coke)

But chocolate is different. Even though it comes from the same source as coffee, it has a totally different effect than coffee. Chocolates make us happy and I want to stay that way. Chocolates bring people closer too. Besides, when you're down and feeling sad coffee won't make you happy and chocolates should do it. Who's better to be your companion and cure?" he said bluntly but clamped his mouth with his hand when he realized what he had said.

Tatsumi stared at his coffee and drank it again. _'Who's better to be your companion and cure?'_ he thought. He turned at Tsuzuki and noticed the man was wearing a guilty look on his face. "There's no sin in being honest, Tsuzuki," he said before gulping his last sip. "If you really want it that way so be it. I'm happy for you," he said and gathered his cloak. "Tatsumi," the brunette called him. Tatsumi turned at him and carved a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back again," he said and left the shop.

The brunette sighed and sunk into the couch. His eyes noticed the money was placed on the table. "Black Coffee isn't in the menu, Tatsumi. You don't need to pay for it," he whispered and smiled. Then, decided to take the money to buy a real Black Coffee the next time Tatsumi came. "Eh? Why did Tatsumi come here actually?"

He took a blueberry chocolate cake and sat at his usual place. Customers were coming a lot lately and he was grateful for that. But sometimes he was sorry for Minami and Saeko for making them work all by themselves but he couldn't help it. He needed to do this. He needed to see the customers' faces. He wanted them to be happy. This was the reason he started all this. However, something caught his eyes. He noticed someone was standing in front of the shop but all he did was stare at it.

"It's the boy," he mumbled and walked towards the front door. He opened the door and saw the boy looking at him. "Aren't you supposed to be surprised like yesterday when I opened the door?" he asked, looking confused. The boy stared at him. "It's because I was off-guard yesterday," he simply replied. "So?" Tsuzuki looked at him.

The blonde teen raised a brow. "So?" he asked. "Aren't you coming in?" the brunette invited him. But he saw the boy took a step backwards. "Um…I'll pass for now," he said and ran off again. "Ugh! Kids nowadays sure like to run that much," he whined and noticed something shiny on the floor. He went over it and picked it up. It was a student card. He looked at the picture and grinned foolishly. "He looks like a girl in this picture," he said to himself. He then turned to the profile.

"Kurosaki Hisoka, class 1-A, Kaidan High School…" he muttered and stopped. "Kaidan? Sounds familiar…ah! I used to study there! How can I forget something trivial like this?" he then looked up to the direction where the boy named Kurosaki Hisoka vanished. "Well, tomorrow I'll give it back to him," he said and went back into his shop. He was sure the boy will come back again. He could read his pattern.

However, he waited for the boy to come the next day but he never came. Yet, he still held on to the student card, believing the child will come one day. He was preoccupied with this idea because he saw something in the teen he wished he would never see again.

He saw loneliness in the teen's torpid emerald eyes. He could find hurt and pain in the way he gravely spoke. He could feel longing and desires from the way he bitterly acted. Yet, he was nobody to help him. But still, he couldn't bear to leave the poor boy alone. He just couldn't let anyone to have the same pain as he did when he was young.

………………………………………………………………

He was sleeping when a gentle hand woke him up. He rubbed his eyes groggily and focused on the owner of the hand. "Minami…chan?" he muttered. Minami turned and to Saeko and sighed in defeat. "Mou, Tsuzuki-san, you've been waiting for the kid since two days ago. What makes you think he'll come again?" she sounded, hands on her hips. Tsuzuki yawned and let out a surprise exclamation when Saeko came with a cup of hot white chocolate drink. He took a sip before sighed in bliss.

"Tsuzuki-san. The kid would probably make a new student card by now. He won't come again…oh, speak of the devil…" Saeko scolded him but stopped. Tsuzuki and Minami turned to where she was staring and saw the teenager stood in front of the store again, wearing the same look on his face. "You girls clear up the place. I'm going to talk with him," he ordered and went to the door.

"Why were you waiting for me?" the teenager asked. Tsuzuki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hello, Kurosaki Hisoka-kun?" he decided to show good manners instead of bad. The teen seemed to be taken back by his greeting. "How…how do you know my name?" he asked, looking confused.

Tsuzuki grinned and retrieved his hand from his apron's pocket. "You dropped this two days ago," he replied and handed it over to the kid. He took it and kept it in his bag. "Arigatou," he said and bowed a bit. The brunette was surprised by his sudden change of manner. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude but why were you standing in front of my shop for the past days?" he asked finally. "Can I call you Hisoka?" he added.

The youth looked up and turned away again. "S-sure," he replied. "So, are you going to answer my question or not? Or by the way, how did you know I've been waiting for you?" Tsuzuki stared at him. Hisoka took a step back. The brunette's eyes widened in response. He quickly grabbed Hisoka by the wrist and let go when the teen hissed in pain. "I'm sorry…" Tsuzuki apologized.

Hisoka pulled his hands to his chest. "No…it's…" he started but failed to connect anymore words. Tsuzuki stared at his hands and noticed they were bandaged. "Hisoka, are you hurt?" he advanced towards the teen. The blonde looked up and fear was visible on his face. Tsuzuki's steps stopped. "What happened for the past two days, Hisoka? I know you'd definitely come and stand in front of my shop every day but you didn't come two days ago. What's wrong?" he asked. The teen was clearly in a fix and looked aside, as if trying to find his way out.

But the action made Tsuzuki got more curious. There were bandages wrapped around the teen's neck. He knew something was wrong. "Let's come inside. It's getting cold," he stated and pulled Hisoka by the arm. The blonde shrieked in surprise when he was shoved into the shop. Saeko and Minami had finished changing and surprised when they saw Tsuzuki dragged the blonde into the shop. "See you girls tomorrow. Take care," Tsuzuki said while holding the door for the girls. The two quickly left and waved him goodbye.

Tsuzuki closed the door and changed the sign. He then turned his focus towards the Hisoka. "Please sit down," he said and the blonde just complied. His hands were shaking as if he feared something in the store. Hisoka sat on the couch connected to the wall and Tsuzuki sat the opposite of him. "What would you like to drink?" he asked gently after realizing the youth was scared of something. Hisoka's eyes looked up at him.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not a pervert. I won't do anything to you," he said and stood up. He was still waiting for his order. "Then…I want the same drink as the man who sat here before," he said. Tsuzuki blinked and tried to remember who Hisoka was referring to. "Oh, you mean Tatsumi! Oh, can you drink black coffee?" he asked. Hisoka nodded his head. In no time, Tsuzuki placed the hot coffee in front of the blonde. "Darn, you could've ordered something chocolaty."

"You haven't told me your name," Hisoka started after feeling refreshed by the coffee. Tsuzuki sank back into his couch and smiled. "I don't mean anything!" Hisoka exclaimed. His face was red. Tsuzuki chuckled. "My name is Asato Tsuzuki. You can just call me Tsuzuki. I'm the owner of this shop," he introduced himself. "Now, I know I'm not supposed to butt into anybody's business but I can't help it. Why are you covered in bandages and plasters?" he asked finally.

Hisoka looked away. "I had an accident..." he lied. He wasn't going to tell Tsuzuki, the man who he just met everything. He admitted the shop attracted him because he never felt the emotions coming from the shop before. He was curious but the more he thought about it, the more addicted he became of the shop. Truthfully, he could sense emotions and the ones emitted from this shop were stronger than anyone else. Plus, when he sensed the emotions, he felt happy somehow. He never felt that way.

"Don't lie to me," Tsuzuki pressed his voice. Hisoka snarled at him and slammed his hands to the table. "How would you know!?" he shouted. At the same time, the bandages covered his left wrist loosened. He quickly pulled his hand away but Tsuzuki grabbed it first. "It hurts, damn it!" Hisoka hissed. Tsuzuki stared at the mark around Hisoka's wrist. They were bruises. "What happened, Hisoka?" he asked more gently this time. He caressed the wounded hand softly.

Hisoka looked away and pulled it back. "None of your business. I think it's about time I'm leaving. Thank you for your hospitality," he said, grabbing his bag and left in a rush. Tsuzuki stared at the ajar door and ran his slender fingers through slick dark chocolate hair. "He ran off again…" he murmured, slapping his forehead.

………………………………………………………………

However, Hisoka found himself standing in front of the Red Sky, Tsuzuki's chocolate shop the next day. "Why am I here again?" he asked himself. He looked at his watch. It was almost seven and the shop was about to get closed. He was about to take off again when he saw a silhouette advanced towards the door. "Wait!" a female voice called him. His steps halted and slowly, he turned around. It was a girl with light brown long hair tied up in a horse tail. She looked older than he was.

She walked towards him and handed him a box of what appeared to be chocolates. Hisoka looked up at her questioningly. "What's this?" he asked, accepted the box anyway. She smiled. "A token," she replied. "A gift from the owner of this shop," she said and returned to the shop. She smiled and waved at him before changing the sign. Hisoka stared at the box. It was a golden box with a red ribbon tied to it. He untied it and mesmerized by what was inside. It had nine chocolate blocks consisted of different designs and tastes. He carved a weak smile and tied it back again. He then put it nicely in his bag.

Hisoka looked up at the red dusk sky and suddenly, he felt that he understood why he sensed the emotions coming from shop.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC. Okay…what else? R & R, people! One more thing, I'd like to apologize if it's a bit confusing. Like I said, I wrote this during my exam weeks…


	2. Secret

Disclaimers: Please do not believe my assumption of the 'colour-personality' I'm about to write here! Thank you! But if you want to, it's okay with me! And bad grammars!

_Even if you can't see me, I'm with you_

He opened his eyes and saw sunlight shone through his bedroom's curtains. He pushed himself off his bed and winced in pain. His left wrist was still hurting from last night. He stared at it and the scar was still visible. He went to his bathroom and washed his face. After finished, he went into his kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. While he waited for it, he dabbed more medicine on his wrist. After that, he wrapped them with bandages carefully, not to too tightly.

After he changed into his uniform, he went to make his own breakfast, red tea with toast. Kurosaki Hisoka lived alone. Actually, he was deserted by his family due to his empathy. Empathy? Yes, his level of empathy was extremely higher than an average person. However, his family who had a traditional root denied this ability of his. He could sense emotions even though he never harm anyone with it and he honestly thought the only person harmed with it was himself, yet they still isolated him. He had started living alone when he reached middle school. The reason his parents didn't abandoned him was because he was the best student in his school and best kendo practitioner which brought great reputation to them.

He was grateful that he still had a family even though he was at a brink of being disowned but he didn't mind. To be exact, he didn't mind of anything anymore. He washed his cup and plates and wiped his hands clean. He grabbed his bag and almost closed the door when he remembered something. He rushed towards the refrigerator and opened it. He reached for a golden box and removed the cover. He scanned the blocks inside it before deciding which to choose. He picked one and put it in mouth and hurried towards the door. A small grin decorated his face after that.

………………………………………………………………………

Here he was again, standing like a doll in front of the chocolate shop. He sighed and cursed himself. "What am I doing here again?" he asked himself. Suddenly, the door was opened. He looked up and started to run but when nobody stepped outside, curiosity rose in him.

He advanced forward and peeked inside but there were no maids and no Tsuzuki, only few customers who seemed to be enjoying their stay. Then, suddenly he felt a feeling of mischievousness behind him. When he was about to turn around a girl pushed him into the shop. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

When he was inside the shop, the lady who gave him the chocolate box stood in front of him. "Welcome. Shall I take you to your seat, sir?" she asked courteously. Hisoka stared at her, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Okay, sir. Follow me, I'll take you to your table," she said, grabbing Hisoka's arm with her. "Follow? It's more like she's dragging me…" he mumbled and before he could protest more, he was pushed towards a couch and he fell sloppily. "What's the big idea?" he exclaimed but went silent when he saw a familiar man stepped out from the kitchen.

"Saeko, we ran out of pineapple and grape juice. Can you get them for me…oh?" Tsuzuki's eyes stuck on Hisoka. But the blonde could only stare in horror. Tsuzuki smiled as he wiped his powdered hands on his apron. "Welcome. What would you like to get?" he asked. Minami came and grabbed the list from Tsuzuki's hand. "I'll buy them for you!"

Hisoka stared at him for a moment before being pushed down again by Saeko who thrust a menu book to him. He glared at her. "Go on. When you're finished, just call any of us," she said and left when a customer called to claim her bills. Hisoka stared at the menu book and flipped it open. For a while he swore he wasn't looking at a chocolate menu book but rather, a child colouring book. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before realizing it was really a chocolate menu book.

It slowly registered to him that the truffles, chocolate cakes and pies were in multi colours. Then, he felt a weight pressed next to him. He turned to his right and noticed Tsuzuki was sitting next to him. "Surprised?" he asked. "Why are they in so many colours?" Hisoka asked eventually. "I thought chocolates are…well, chocolate coloured," he added.

Tsuzuki waved a finger at him. "Don't be a stereotype. Who said chocolates are brown? Then, why are there white chocolates? The chocolates I sell here are still chocolates but in different colours and tastes, that's all. Anyway, the reason I put so many colours is every colour resembles different emotion," he explained. Hisoka made a questioningly look at him. Tsuzuki chuckled and patted his head. "Well, you're still young but you get what I mean when you get older," he said.

"But I'll give you few examples. See Saeko," he said while pointing at the brown-haired girl at the counter. Hisoka nodded his head. "She's green," Tsuzuki stated. "Green…as if naïve?" Hisoka asked. The brunette shook his head. "I see Saeko's colour as green, refreshening and secured. She knows how to take care of herself," he said. "And then, Minami the one that's gone to buy the stuff. I see her as pink, cute but foolishly cheerful. She's one of the most optimistic people I've met. I'm not sure if she would cry when watching a sad movie. She would probably laugh!"

Hisoka stared at him feeling impressed. "Then, what colour am I?" he suddenly blurted it out. Tsuzuki made a swift turn to him, eyes enlarged in surprise. "Um…just forget it," Hisoka said suddenly feeling embarrassed. Tsuzuki smiled and leaned forward to table to get a better view of Hisoka. "What are you staring at?" Hisoka's face reddened and feeling anxious.

"You look cold but desire something more. You're the type to bottle up your feelings. Even if you're in trouble you never call for help, right?" Tsuzuki said. However, he realized his words might've rose anger in the teenager when he saw the boy glared at him. "On the other hand, you're the type to return someone else's kindness. You never take anything for granted and you appreciate what you have even if it hurts you," he continued. Deep down in Hisoka's heart, it was the truth. He hoped it was because he didn't know who he was really. However, the way Tsuzuki's concerned look, he thought he had believed it for a moment.

The blonde stared at him. "That's what I call as being courteous. How would you know anyway?" he managed to cool his anger down even though he really wanted to smack the brunette on the head. "But, I can't tell you your colour yet," Tsuzuki chuckled. "Anyway, pick anything and I'll make it for you…but no coffee again, okay?" he said, pointing at the menu book in Hisoka's hands. The teenager stared at the colourful menu book again but everything looked kind of dull to him. "Geez…I don't know how you knew Tatsumi drank coffee…" Tsuzuki muttered before staring at the boy again. "How did you know anyway?"

Hisoka looked at him almost mischievously. "I have this power to know what…" Tsuzuki cleared his throat. "Uh-huh, okay, whatever…you know what? Actually, I don't want to know. Could you make up your mind already?" Tsuzuki asked as he saw what was coming. "Mind if I pick one for you?"

Hisoka looked at him and turned to the menu once again. After battling within himself, he agreed eventually. Tsuzuki smiled and stood up. "Then, I'll make you Red Sky's special," he said and went into the kitchen. After a few moments, he stepped out and went to the drink counter. Hisoka sat there while his emerald eyes gazed through the shop. The shop was consisted of four main colours; red, black, white and brown. There was a huge painting hung on the wall. It was a painting of a blooming Sakura tree with a man and a girl sleeping underneath it while silhouettes of what appeared to be fairies hover above them. He looked around and noticed there were nine tables with two chairs each.

"It seems that you're a bit taken with the shop," Saeko approached him. He turned to the voice. "You're…Saeko?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm the Miss Green," she added. Hisoka made a puzzled look. "That's what Tsuzuki-san called me when I came for the job interview. He was so careless that he hired me right away," she said. Hisoka looked at his watch. "It's already 7.30? I'm sorry, you guys need to close your shop…"

"That won't be a problem. We close whenever we like. Just stay where you are," she said and went to the door changing the sign. He looked at her. "Is it fine for me to be here at this time?" he asked. Tsuzuki heard him and smiled. "Sure," he replied, still making Hisoka's drink. Saeko tilted her head a bit and smiled. "If Tsuzuki said so…ah, welcome back, Minami-chan," she said and saw Minami entered the shop. "Hait! Here are your pineapple and blackcurrant juice!" she placed the bags on the counter.

Tsuzuki glared at her. "Blackcurrant? Read the list properly, you silly girl!" he exclaimed. Minami took it and stuck out a tongue. "Ah, gomen nasai!" she said innocently. Saeko sighed and took the bags to the kitchen. "Can you please be more careful next time?" she scolded her friend. But Minami just smiled and followed her. Tsuzuki brought a tray of two cups of Red Sky's special to Hisoka's table. "See what I mean of her being pink?"

Hisoka eyed the drink before turning to the older man. "I didn't put anything dangerous in it," Tsuzuki admitted, putting his hands up. The blonde raised a brow. "Chocolates are dangerous," he said. The brunette blinked at him. "Ja," the teen said and took a sip. His eyes widened in surprise. Tsuzuki smiled widely, leaning against one elbow. "Did I surprise you again?"

The drink was delicious but pleasantly weird. Hisoka turned to him. "What did you put in it?" he asked, stirred the drink before lifting it. There were tiny bits of unrecognized red object. "Those are crisp strawberry bits," Tsuzuki whispered at him. "It's a secret. Don't tell anyone," he said slyly.

And for once, Hisoka felt like he had found something interesting. He had a secret to be shared. Nobody ever told him a secret. Even though he could sense emotions, he could never know what the things that drove them to exist in the first place. He realized that he had something to connect with someone finally – a secret. Suddenly, his lips curved upwards into a smile.

Tsuzuki stared at him in amazement. He never thought that the teen would be so charming when he smiled. He was grateful that he had known the youth. The both of them talked about chocolates until it was late at night. And Tsuzuki could never forget the innocent smile sprawled across Hisoka's face when they talked. As if his loneliness was accompanied, hurt and pain were healed, and his desires were fulfilled.

His eyes never left Hisoka's face a bit when he talked. He was so fascinated by the teen's expression and forgot about everything else. He was happy to see him happy.

Hisoka couldn't believe how incredible it was to be talking to someone like Tsuzuki. He admitted the man was a bit dense when it came to chocolate's chemical ingredients and stuff but he really admired his passion for chocolates. He didn't even realize that he had been so open all the time. The older man even gave him few recipes for him to try out. He had refilled his drink thrice and the fact thrilled him. He never ate so much sweet stuff before. He would feel sick in the morning but this time, he didn't mind.

However, his eyes never fail to detect glints of joy in Tsuzuki's eyes when the older man looked at him. The blonde didn't mind because he was happy someone was finally looked at him that way.

………………………………………………. (Ah…I'm hungry…I know, so irrelevant)

Tsuzuki had finished washed the cups and went back in. He smiled when he saw the blonde lied on the couch, sleeping. He tiptoed beside him and bent his knees. He watched as golden brown bangs decorated the teen's vulnerable face, few hairs tucked behind his ears and his pale lips parted a little. He brushed away the hair to reveal Hisoka's face more. He was amazed by how Hisoka could be so fragile and captivating while sleeping as if he would break if he touched his skin.

Then, something struck him mentally hard. He stood up and backed away until his back met the counter. His hand rose up to his chest. "Wait…what I am feeling?" he whispered. He looked at the teen again and felt his heart was beating fast. "Wait…let me think…the last time I felt this way was back in high school when I have a crush with…"

His eyes widened when the truth finally slapped him in the face. "Don't tell me I like him!?" he screamed in his head. He ruffled his hair with his fingers and started to walk back and forth. "This can't be…I mean, I couldn't be…no, no. I must've misunderstood the situation here…" he reassured himself and jerked in surprise when Hisoka stirred. He didn't know but he found himself drawn to the teenager. He looked around restlessly and noticed it was it was already nine. "I wonder if his parents would get mad if he comes home at this hour," he muttered and went to the blonde to wake him up.

He shook Hisoka's shoulder gently and the teen opened his eyes slowly. He sat up abruptly and looked around with huge, shocked eyes. "Wow! Not so fast! Relax, you're still in my shop!" Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile when Hisoka rummaged his hair with his hand, looking all confused. "Eh?" he said when he looked at Tsuzuki. "It's late. We should be going home now," the brunette replied, giving him his bag. Hisoka took it without saying any more words and stood up. He walked sloppily towards the door and then he suddenly stopped. Tsuzuki had already gathered his stuff and halted when he saw the blonde stood at the door.

He moved closer and almost laughed when he saw Hisoka was sleeping while standing. His head bent downwards as he dozed off. "This kid…" he sighed. "Hisoka. Hisoka!" he tried waking him again. Hisoka's eyes shot opened and lifted his head. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and cleared his throat. "Right! Home," he stated and resumed walking. After locking the door, Tsuzuki followed the teen. "Aren't your parents worried you're going home this late?" he asked.

Hisoka's pace remained normal. He turned his head a bit so he could see Tsuzuki. "My parents live in Kuzan," he answered. Tsuzuki rushed to his side. "Kuzan? That's quite far. So, who do you live with?"

The blonde stared at the darkness in front of them. "I live alone," he said. The answer made Tsuzuki dumbfounded. He knew he wasn't supposed to be that surprised because they were lots of students living by themselves but in Hisoka's case, he suddenly felt…

"Don't feel sorry for me, Tsuzuki-san. I'm used to it," Hisoka told him. He could sense what Tsuzuki was feeling and he hated when someone feeling sorry for him. "Just call me Tsuzuki," the brunette said. Hisoka looked at him. "Well, I'm sorry for being sorry for you. I thought you live with your family. By the way, I've been wondering what's up with those bandages?" he asked eventually.

Hisoka pulled his hands closer, an act of defense. "I got into an accident," he said. Tsuzuki sighed. "Okay, whatever you say," he surrendered and they walked side by side. "Anyway, where's your house?"

"I live in an apartment near the hospital," Hisoka replied pointing at the approaching red building in front of them. "Well, thank you for walking me home. Oyasumi nas…eh?" he turned around to greet Tsuzuki goodnight but stopped when he saw the man kept walking. "Where are you going?" he asked, brisk walking towards the older man. Tsuzuki shot him a sly smile. "Home, where else?"

Hisoka searched something in the man's face and suddenly understood what he meant. "Don't tell me…you live here too?"

"Hahaha! I never thought you were my neighbour! Is this what we call as destiny?" Tsuzuki replied and laughed as he went into the elevator. "Are you going in or not?"

"Ah, chomatte," he exclaimed and got into the cube in time. He was about to press the number three but noticed it was already been pressed. He turned to Tsuzuki and realized the man was surprised too. "You live on third floor too?" Tsuzuki asked. He nodded, hoping nothing else would happen. Sure, he liked being around Tsuzuki but he couldn't stand the amount of energy the brunette was emitting all the time.

The elevator door opened and somehow, they were heading to the same direction. "Aren't you going to ask me what number is my house?" Tsuzuki gazed at the teen. Hisoka made a disgusted face. "I don't want to know," he answered dismissively. 'Darn…he was just so sweet earlier. Maybe the chocolate made him like that. And now, he's grumpy like the first time I saw him,' thought Tsuzuki. Hisoka could almost hear his thoughts but acted normal. Somehow, he felt the man was troublesome enough even though he had a great time talking to him earlier. To his horror, they both reached to the end of the corridor. They both stood side by side.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Oh my God…" he looked up to the ceiling. His front door was facing Tsuzuki's door.

"Hey! We're actually next door neighbours!" Tsuzuki chirped happily, shaking his keys in front of the blonde. An annoyed vein popped out from Hisoka's head. "So you're the one who always made a lot of ruckus every night? I can't believe it's you! You always drop something or break something and not to mention you sometimes turn on the radio too loud. I wonder why the landlord hasn't kicked you out yet?" he exclaimed and glared angrily at him.

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped when he heard that. Hisoka just now was a sweet shy boy and suddenly he turned aggressive and…and…mean! "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know I have such a fussy next door neighbour. Your house is always quiet so that's why I always thought the owner was out!" he countered.

The blonde glared poisonous daggers and his lips mumbled God-knows-what curses at him as his hand struggled to unlock his door. Tsuzuki dodged the daggers successfully while trying to unlock his own door. Their doors unlocked at the same time and they dashed into their house simultaneously. "Well, I thank you for your hospitality earlier. Good night," Hisoka said sarcastically before slamming the door closed. "Well, I thank you for coming by and come again!" Tsuzuki replied and shut the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Argh! I wrote this fiction during my exam week and I just finished editing this tonight. Uwaa! I just have a week of holiday before I start my semester as a sophomore! Darn, being a freshman really pissed me off! All the seniors think they're better! How old am I? Hehehe…that's me to know and you to find out! Okay, people! Reviews please!


	3. Photo

_Please tell me you're happy without me_

_And stop smiling while tears falling from your eyes_

Hisoka stared at the ceiling with his annoyed green eyes. The sound of spoons falling to the floor was heard and that was not the end. He pulled up the covers until his head, trying hard to sleep but it was so vain. He sat up, sighing heavily. He walked towards the veranda and noticed his noisy neighbour's veranda door was opened too.

"Will you please keep it down? People are trying to sleep here!" he shouted from his veranda. Then, there was silent. Tsuzuki's head emerged and he glared at the boy. "Suddenly I heard a fussy cat told me to keep it down," he stated rather sarcastically. Hisoka couldn't believe what was happening. He narrowed his eyes and his lips twitched. "Really? Well, it can't be helped if a certain noisy idiotic dog couldn't stop howling at night," he replied. Obviously, it was a challenge for Tsuzuki.

But Hisoka had enough. After a glare he retreated back into his bed. Tsuzuki raised a brow and went back in doing what he was doing. However, this time he kept the noise down.

…………………………………………………………………

"Ohayou."

Hisoka turned to the voice. Tsuzuki held up a friendly hand smiling. The blonde stared at him before walking passed him. A vein popped out from Tsuzuki's forehead. "He just ignored me…" he mumbled and turned around. "Hey, wait a minute," he called out.

But the youth kept walking ahead of him. "Hey, look. I'm sorry," Tsuzuki finally said. He did feel guilty for disturbing his neighbour all this time. "For what?" the blonde replied after a few seconds. "Everything. Especially about the noises I made at nights. If I was too noisy you could've told me earlier," he said. To his delight, Hisoka stopped midway and turned a bit. "I'm sorry for calling you noisy idiotic dog too," he mumbled.

Tsuzuki was so happy that he couldn't help but smiled. "So, we're good?"

"Yeah. I guess so," Hisoka replied and resumed walking. "Na, Hisoka. Are you going to school?" Tsuzuki leaped to his side, chirping happily. The blonde rolled his eyes. "If I'm not would I be wearing this uniform?" he asked, pulling at his collar. The brunette chuckled. "Right! So, let's go!"

Hisoka's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean let's go!?" he exclaimed. "To the school, of course!" Tsuzuki replied and dragged the poor boy with him.

When they reached the school, lots of girls were looking their way. Tsuzuki giggled wickedly. "Hehe…I know, I know. I'm so gorgeous…" he said as he brushed off his bangs from his face. Hisoka stared at him, disgust was visible on his face. "Tsuzuki?" a soft voice caught their attention.

"Watari!" Tsuzuki jumped towards the particular blonde. "Tsuzuki!" Watari jumped too and they both hugged each other as if they haven't met for years. "It's been a week since you came!" Okay, make that a week.

"Hisoka, this is Watari, my ex-schoolmate and also my best friend," Tsuzuki introduced them but found the teen nowhere. He looked around. "Eh?" he turned to Watari. "Yup. I saw him earlier. Guess he has something to do," he said. Tsuzuki smiled heartily. "Anyway, I brought your favourite cake, three layers of vanilla wafer, topped with lemon and pineapple slices!" he brought up the cake with his hands. "Arigatou, Tsuzuki! Come! Let's not waste anymore time and LET'S INDULGE OURSELVES!" answered Watari and they both laughed impiously.

…………………………………………………………………………

Hisoka sighed as he dropped his bag next to his desk. "Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun. I see you still wearing bandages again today. Your accident wounds still haven't healed?" a group of female classmates came up to him. He sat down and nodded his head as he took out a book. "Yes. What else do you want?" he looked up at them. "Hey, we're having a new homeroom teacher, right? Substituting Tachima-sensei?" one of them said.

The blonde had forgotten about it but he believed everything would be no big deal. Suddenly, the class representative barged in and stated that their new teacher was coming. The girls then hurried back to their seats when their homeroom teacher entered.

Everyone was stunned to see their new teacher. He was a tall and lean man. He was wearing black shirt and pants with red tie. To their surprise, his hair was red! His hair was long but he kept it neat by tying it with a white band. And he also had these mischievous blue eyes. "Ohayou, minna-san. I'm Akashina Okita and I'll be replacing your dearest Tachima-sensei until she gets back," he stated as he wrote his name in kanji on the black board. He turned around and scanned the whole classroom. "Who aren't here? Please give me names," he said.

He noticed there were three unoccupied desks. "Um…that'll be Kinoshita-kun, Tachibana-kun, and Hino-kun, Akashina-sensei," the class representative stood up. The red head cocked a brow checked his attendance book. "Oh, sorry. Don't call me that. Just call me Okita-sensei. That'll be fine with me. Thank you, Taka-kun. You may sit now," he replied. This cause a commotion in the class since the teacher wasn't supposed to know their names until they introduced themselves.

A girl shifted in her seat and sneezed. "Gomen…excuse me," she apologized. "I smelled something…nice," she admitted. As soon as she finished her sentence, everyone was looking around as if sensing something. Hisoka looked up and he could smell something so familiar. "It smells like…vanilla, pineapple…and…lemon?" he said. Everyone turned to him. Okita laughed. "Well, you are right. I just finished eating a cake my brought here. It was so delicious. You guys should try some. In fact, he owns a chocolate shop. I think it's Red Sky…"

Almost immediately the girls went up to his desk and insisting saying that they knew that place. They also said that the owner was a handsome man and they wanted to know if Okita knew him. Okita stared at them. "Of course! He's my junior back in our school days!"

So the rest of 10 minutes of the first lesson was wasted answering the girls' questions. The boys in the class could only sigh. Hisoka was surprised that somebody actually knew Tsuzuki, other than Watari-sensei of course.

……………………………………………….

The school's session was over and once again, Hisoka found his feet walking towards the addictive chocolate shop. He stood in front of it like he always did. Luckily the girls weren't around when he got there. He felt the reason why he always did that was because he was hypnotized by the overflow of happy emotions from it. Yet, he never could find himself to understand it. He had never experience anything like did. That was when Saeko opened the door and smiled at him.

"Standing outside again, eh? Aren't you coming in?" she asked. "We're closing," she stated. Hisoka inhaled and stepped inside the shop once again. He was like the only customer who came when all customers were gone. "Oh, he's here! He's here!" Minami chirped when she saw Hisoka entered the shop. He looked around and saw nothing extraordinary. However, something caught his eye on the counter. It was a chocolate cake. A really plain chocolate coated chocolate cake, with no other stuff decorated it.

"Oh, that? Tsuzuki-san made it as soon as he got here," Minami said as she passed behind him with trays of empty cups and plates. "But he didn't allow us to eat it yet. Maybe he was waiting for you?" she then disappeared into the kitchen.

He looked around and decided to sit at the table he once sat. The scent of the shop also smelled different yet pleasant. Then, someone stepped out from the kitchen walking straight to Hisoka. Tsuzuki came with a tray of two chocolate milks. Hisoka glared at them. "Milk? What happened to your chocolates?" he asked. The brunette laughed. "I used everything into baking that cake," he said as he pointed to the particular cake on the counter. "It's all chocolate. I'm trying to make a new chocolate cake!"

Hisoka stared at him, confused. "Okay…?" he muttered and drank his milk. "Well, few days ago your Saeko-san gave me a box of chocolates saying it was from you. I didn't get the chance to tell you thanks for it," he answered. "I did?" Tsuzuki looked back at him, looking confused as well. "What colour was the box?"

"Gold, with a red ribbon," Hisoka replied. Tsuzuki raised a brow and his mouth made a slight 'O'. "Oh…that one…" he mumbled, looking away.

"What about 'that one'? What's up with the box?" the blonde suddenly sensed something was wrong. Tsuzuki turned to him and carved a weak smile. "Um…actually, those were my experiment results. I never tasted them yet…" he replied with a red face. "Ugh…I never let anyone tasted my unfinished chocolates…" he said as he buried his red face into his hands. Now, Hisoka wasn't expected to see the man that way. "I know they tasted horrible…"

Hisoka stared at him. "No."

Tsuzuki looked up, face still blushing. "What do you mean?"

"They're actually very good. I never tasted anything quite like them. I was surprised when you said they were your experiment result. They are delicious, Tsuzuki," Hisoka told him, face to face. Tsuzuki's face brightened up. "Really? They were that good?"

"But how come you wrapped it in a box, anyway? You even tied it with a ribbon," the blonde sipped his chocolate milk. Tsuzuki giggled. "I thought that when I do that, nobody will take it since it looked like it was prepared for someone else. It never occurred to me that this could happen," he answered. "Anyway, Hisoka," he called.

The blonde turned to him. "Next time whenever I tried to make new chocolates, can you help me with them?" Tsuzuki asked, eyes locked with his own. Hisoka stared at him and found himself agreed. The brunette smiled widely and drank his milk.

Saeko and Minami were hiding behind the cash registers. "What do you think, Sae-chan?" Minami asked as she grew restless. Saeko rolled her eyes. "Girls and being Moe…I don't understand why you like this kind of stuff," she said and went back into the kitchen to change. "Anyway, I'm going home," she declared. "Ah, matte Sae-chan!"

"Ja, Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-san. We're leaving! See you tomorrow!" Saeko said and waved at the two men while her other hand dragged Minami to leave the shop. "Ja, itterashai!" Tsuzuki waved back with a wide grin on his back.

Hisoka drank more of his milk and almost choked when he noticed when Tsuzuki was staring at him, smiling. "What're you smiling at?" he exclaimed, wiping the streaming liquid from his mouth with a napkin. The brunette chuckled. "Nothing. I just noticed that you're cute," he said bluntly. This made the blonde stood and reached for his bag. Tsuzuki immediately grabbed his sleeves and was dragged halfway from the couch. "Wait! Kidding! I was just kidding!" he exclaimed, his other hand holding tight on the couch.

The blonde glared at him. "Then, just say what you want to say," he said. "It's the truth!" Tsuzuki replied. Hisoka continued to walk and drag the beautiful brunette behind him towards the door. "Ah! That was a joke too!"

…………………………………………………………………………

Later, he didn't go home with Hisoka. He had something to do first and asked the teen to go ahead. After Hisoka had left, he went to the back and already, two of his best friends were standing there. Watari flashed him a smile. "You're having an affair with a student?" he joked. Tsuzuki glared at him. A certain red head cleared his throat. "You're having an affair with MY STUDENT?" he gritted his teeth.

Tsuzuki sighed as he raised his hands up in defeat. "Good Lord, no! He's just my regular customer! What's wrong with hanging out with someone like him? Watari, you should stop smiling before I stash your face into the freezer!" Watari lifted his hands, surrendered. "Which reminds me…" the blonde spoke as he sat on chair.

"He looks just like him," he said, looking at Okita. The red head nodded his head and took a photo from his pocket. "Here's the photo we managed to retrieve from the fire," he said and gave it to the brunette. Tsuzuki took it and when he saw it, his eyes widened drastically. "Sorry we took ten years just for this."

"Oh my God…"

Watari and Okita exchanged glances. "We don't know anything yet so don't hope too much, okay? The both of us will continue investigating," Watari told him as he stood up. Tsuzuki couldn't tear his eyes away from the photo and nodded when the blonde said that. "Tsuzuki," Okita's voice pretty much managed to get him to look at him. "Don't do anything reckless. I really mean it. If he's the real thing, we don't know what he has been through so I strictly forbid you to ask him about his past, family, whatever. Got it?" he said, straightening his tie. For Tsuzuki, Okita was like another form of Tatsumi. Except that Okita was more reckless than the cool Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki saluted them. "Hai, hai…gotcha! If I do something, don't hesitate to punish me," he said. Watari's glasses flashed wickedly. "With pleasure…" he muttered. After they left, he continued to stare at and old, partially burnt and brownish photo of a boy. He carved a weak smile as his eyes announced affection. "At last…I found you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: OKITA HAS REAPPEARED AGAIN! YEAH! BANZAI! To anyone who's new to my work, you should read Dual Crisis to know who Okita actually is.


	4. Pie

Ooohhh…! I'm so sorry for updating so late! I've been busy registering my courses for this semester and the schedule is hectic! I hope you guys don't really mind for the delay. Heck, I always do this I think? So please, proceed! Plus, I'm having a fever while writing the last part of this chapter so please ignore the mistakes you're about to see…I think they are lots! Thank you!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_I would cry out your name for the world to know_

_That you are the only one in my heart_

_But I have become the invisible_

_So just stop screaming for my name_

_Because only I can be the one to know_

Tsuzuki sighed heavily as he stepped inside his apartment. His house wasn't in a big mess since he didn't have lots of stuff in the house. He had a long couch, a television set, a tea table in the living room. The kitchen was obviously had been renovated since it looked larger than its usual size. It should be because Tsuzuki after all was a chocolate baker. There was a round-shaped two-seated dining table near the veranda. It appeared that he enjoyed looking out while having his meals.

Upon one wall were a huge bookshelf and a small study table. The only things that were lying around were his last night's apron, few clothes and few papers. He was thankful that he didn't have lots of furniture or it would be a pain in the ass to organize them all.

He gathered his clothes and put them into a basket which he planned to wash later. After that, he picked up the papers and kept them inside the drawer. All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. He searched for it inside his coat and found it.

"Moshi moshi?" he started.

"Tsuzuki, it's me. How are you?" it was Tatsumi. "Oh, Tatsumi! I'm good. What's up?" Tsuzuki leaped to the couch, hearing his best friend's voice. "Look, I know this is so sudden. I have an important meeting to attend tomorrow morning in London…"

"EEEHHH!? You're leaving?" Tsuzuki stood up straight.

He swore he could hear Tatsumi smiling at the phone right now. "Yes. And my flight will take off in about an hour. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. Just promise me one thing," Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki pouted. "Last time when you went to Amsterdam you left me too…and that was for two weeks! How long will you be gone this time?"

"Tsuzuki…promise me!"

"Hait! Hait! What is it?"

"I'll be gone for maybe a month or maybe much longer. I need you to promise me that you SHALL BEHAVE! I've called Okita to check up on you later. He'll be in charge in your finance during my absence. I'll call you when everything's done. Promise me that, Tsuzuki," pressed Tatsumi. And Tsuzuki couldn't say no. "Okay, Tatsumi. I'll try. But why must you send Okita? Fleurir's much sweeter…"

"Don't question my decision, Tsuzuki. I have to go now. See you," Tatsumi said and ended the phone call.

Tsuzuki glared at his phone and gritted his teeth. "He didn't even ask me what I would want from London…" he mumbled and went to his bathroom. After an hour long bath, he returned to his coat and took out the picture from it. He was wearing only PJ pants and turned on the radio. There was a song from 30 Seconds to Mars called 'Beautiful Lie' on air. He stared at the photo again and smiled foolishly. It was a photo of a boy, approximately around 5-7 years old with huge innocent eyes and brownish-yellow hair.

All of a sudden, his door bell rang. He quickly hid the photo behind the cushions and hurried to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Hisoka."

The voice made Tsuzuki's heart skipped a beat. He opened the door and surprised to see Hisoka standing in front of him in his black pajamas holding an apple pie. (A/N: Wait! Did I say apple pie? Obviously I had nothing else on my mind.)

Tsuzuki scanned the unidentified pie in Hisoka's hands. "It's apple pie. I made it for you," the teen replied, as if knowing what was on his mind. The brunette's face enlightened and offered the blonde to come in. Hisoka stepped in and looked at the host.

"You should wear a shirt or something," he started. Tsuzuki looked down at himself and forgotten that he was only wearing a pants. "Gomen," he said and rushed towards his room before coming back wearing a red T-shirt. "Here," Tsuzuki took the pie from the Hisoka's slim hands and placed it on the dining table. "Please, sit down."

Tsuzuki looked at it and smiled. "It's very nice of you to make something like this. I love apple pie. It's my favourite," he admitted and went into the kitchen to grab a cutting knife. Hisoka lifted his face. "Favourite? I thought you like chocolates?" he asked. The brunette chuckled. "That's my passion and obsession. But this is my favourite," he answered, as he cut through the pie skillfully. After giving Hisoka his part of pie, he sat down and immediately loved the taste of it.

"By the way, why would you want to make something for me?" Tsuzuki asked as he sipped his green tea. Hisoka drank his tea and placed it back down. "Well, I got to eat some free chocolates of yours which were splendid so I thought I ought to make you something in return too. You know? Give and take?" he replied, leaning on his elbow. His eyes were skimming through the apartment. Tsuzuki smiled when he said that. "Thank you very much. Nobody ever make me something like this. I'm never a good cook myself so…this is quite special for me," he admitted.

Hisoka glanced at him. "Not a good cook? But you make chocolates…"

"I bake chocolates, not cooking. To be honest, the sounds you hear at night were my doing of becoming a better cook. But I failed almost all the time. The only thing I can cook is rice, scrambled eggs and heating the kettle," he continued. A small smirk appeared from Hisoka's face. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! Nobody knows how to cook at their first try!" Tsuzuki defended himself when he saw the boy cracked. "First? How many nights have you been trying and you call that 'first'?"

Hisoka covered his mouth before he burst out laughing. After Tsuzuki finished throwing his tantrum, he said to him. "Look, I can cook for you," he said.

Tsuzuki's eyes flashed in delight. "Really? You really mean that?" he stood up. "Yeah…with one condition!" Hisoka lifted up a finger. "Whatever!"

"You must allow me to work part time in your shop!"

Tsuzuki froze in his attempt to hug Hisoka. "Oh, what the hell. Yeah! Of course! You can even start tomorrow!" he exclaimed and hugged Hisoka. "Get away from me!" Hisoka made an uppercut hit and made Tsuzuki flew.

"Oh…" a voice startled them. The both of them turned to the voice and surprised to see two figures standing in the hallway. Okita cocked a brow. "Sensei?" Hisoka exclaimed. "Oh, Okita. Come in…and Fleurir!" Tsuzuki uttered and leaped towards the lady named Fleurir whose flaxen hair shone brilliantly and green eyes that reflected like a mirror. Tsuzuki took her hand and kissed it. Then, he moved to kiss her cheek. "Nice to meet you again, Fleurir," he said.

Almost immediately Okita pulled her to his side. "Wuoh…still is being an overprotective paranoid, eh?" Tsuzuki glared him. "She's mine," Okita glared. Fleurir freed herself from her husband's embrace and chuckled. "I wanted to come but Okita won't let me. So I sulked and he agreed," she smiled. Then, she noticed someone behind Tsuzuki. "Oh, hello. Who might you be?" she asked as she stepped closer. Hisoka took a step back, feeling alarmed as usual.

"He's Hisoka, my neighbour. Meet my friends, Okita, which I guess you've already known and Fleurir, his wife," Tsuzuki introduced them. "Um, Okita-sensei I didn't know you knew Tsuzuki…san," Hisoka asked his teacher. "Yeah…I ask myself that question many times before…"

Tsuzuki glared at him. "Oh, how wonderful your place is, Tsuzuki. It's so plain messy!" Fleurir stated as she looked around. The brunette smiled bitterly. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a critic," he mumbled. "Ah! Okita! Where are you going?"

Okita answered without looking back. "Checking your house. Just like Tatsumi asked me to do." Hisoka watched all this in puzzlement. "Checking Tsuzuki? What for?"

"His unofficial financial keeper is going abroad for work for a month. You see, Tsuzuki couldn't handle money. As soon as he gets some, he'll spend it right away. So, he needs a financial keeper to keep track of his money and make sure he won't be spending it wastefully. So, since the keeper is gone for a while, he entrusts with this job which I reluctantly accept. Hey, I have a wife okay?" Okita explained as he roamed through almost all the cabinets and drawers. "Is this what you call as checking? You're basically violating my privacy! Fleurir…NOT YOU TOO!?" Tsuzuki ran his fingers through his messy hair.

Fleurir smiled as she looked through his collections of CDs and DVDs. "Hihihi…I just want to know what kind of movies and music you like, Tsuzuki," she replied innocently. Hisoka put his finger under his chin and thought. "But Tsuzuki only owns a chocolate shop. I don't think he'd get a lot of profit in a year for running a business like that," he stated. Okita and Fleurir paused in their tracks. "Well, I guess that's all we've managed to cover. We'll come some other time, Tsuzuki. Good night, Kurosaki-kun," the red head said and left with his wife waving at them.

Hisoka stared at them and after they had gone. He turned to Tsuzuki. "Did I say something wrong?" Tsuzuki sighed as he sank back to his chair. He stared at the apple pie in front of him and smiled. "Nothing. You just helped me get rid of them," he said and took a big bunch of it into his mouth. "Oh, isn't it time for kids to go to bed at this hour?" he said between his chews as he pointed at the clock. Hisoka glared at him before looking at the clock. It was almost 10.

The blond sighed. "I usually go to sleep at 12 but since you're eager to get rid of me too, I guess I'll be going now," he said and stood up. Tsuzuki quickly stood up too. "No, I don't mean that…"

Hisoka raised a hand dismissively. "I know. I feel that you wanted to be left alone for a while…isn't that what you want?" he said, looking straight at him. The brunette's jaw hung opened, unable to make a sound. "Anyway, just finish the pie. Good night," Hisoka continued and went to the door.

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki had called him. He turned his head slightly. "Thanks for the pie and don't be late tomorrow. Good night," Tsuzuki said, smiling sweetly as before. "Hm," answered the blonde bluntly.

Tsuzuki closed the door as soon as he heard Hisoka locked his apartment door. He went back to the couch and snatched the photo from under the cushions. He stared at it again and noticed something he had missed before. The boy's eyes were green in the picture. The brunette's eyes widened in shock when he saw the familiarity in the boy's face.

He turned to the door abruptly and stared at it in disbelief. "No way…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"KYAH! HISOKA-CHAN IS WORKING HERE TODAY!" Minami leaped in joy towards Hisoka who was just arriving at the shop. Hisoka shrieked in surprise and almost fell down if it wasn't for Saeko who helped him. "It's enough, Minami-chan. Let Hisoka-kun go!" she exclaimed as she snatched Hisoka from Saeko's grip.

Hisoka managed a glare at Saeko before shoved by Minami to the dressing room. It was a small room with one window and four metal lockers. "This is your locker. Tsuzuki-san managed to get one early this morning," she said sweetly. The blonde nodded his head before accepting his key. "Okay, I'll leave you now to get dressed. I'm sorry to say we all share the dressing room," she said with a guilty look on her face. Hisoka shook his head. "It's okay. I don't really care too much about it," he answered. She shrugged and left.

He placed the key in and turned it. When he opened his locker, he was surprised to find there was a box in it. It was rectangular and it was red with a golden ribbon. He could already guess who put it there. "Tsuzuki…" he mumbled as he took a look at it. But he smiled when the chocolaty scent crawled out. "Well, this means I get to keep it."

Tsuzuki was walking back and forth in front of the counter, almost blocking the customers who were paying. He was obviously anxious about Hisoka working there. Minami was in charge of the counter and asked Saeko to get rid of Tsuzuki before the customers got angry or left without paying. Minami slammed Tsuzuki to his usual couch and glared at him. "Tsuzuki-san, I know you own this place but you have no rights to keep the customers from paying, which would bring the meaning of having no money to pay us. So, I supposed that you should enjoy your drink here before any harm could be done!" she said with hands on her hips. The brunette stared at her with a hanging mouth.

Minami smiled. "Good. Be nice, Tsuzuki-san," she said and left. When she turned around, Hisoka was just coming out from the back. "What?" he asked when he saw her staring. Then, she made a sly smile. "Sou ka…?" she said before leaving the scene.

"HISOKA!"

Hisoka knew what was going to happen. Fortunately, he managed to take cover or to be exact, countered attack before anything could be done. Tsuzuki was about to jumped onto him but Hisoka move a bit to the side and made him fell flat to the floor. "You should've known better than to harass your co-workers, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said as he stared down at him. Tsuzuki's eyes watered and immediately changed into the inu mode.

Minami and Saeko made a surprise gasp. "Tsuzuki-san hasn't been in the inu mode for some time now…" Saeko said. Minami could only agree. "What…are you…doing?" Hisoka stared at him in puzzlement. Tsuzuki stared at him with those big, watery, sad violet eyes as if telling Hisoka he needed a hug.

Hisoka made a disgusted frown. "Please, Tsuzuki. I came here to work," he stated, just in case Tsuzuki forgot that. Tsuzuki sulked and went back to his seat. Minami and Saeko smiled at each other and went back to their work.

The blonde sighed and began to pick up empty plates and cups and put them into a tray. "Hisoka," he heard Tsuzuki called him. He turned to him with a baffled look. "What?"

"That apron suits you. You look like a wife," Tsuzuki stated innocently and as blunt as he could get. Minami and Saeko tried to hide their giggles because half of it was true. An irritated vein popped out from Hisoka's head and almost burst out.

"TSUZUKI NO BAKA!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

And yeah, Fleurir's a lady here. (Newbies, please refer to my 'Dual Crisis' fic) Sorry if someone is sensitive about this but I think it'd be better if I change his/her gender for this story. I mean, there's no shounen ai here, right? But who knows?


	5. Hospital Drama

I am so sorry for not updating for…I don't know? More than two weeks? I have tons of assignments and projects to finish and I totally forgotten about this! Gomen nasai! (Bows down repeatedly)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_To know you're alive, you don't have to bleed_

_You have to know you have everything, what more could you need_

_It is just that you missed something, and that is creed_

He could hear the sound of the river flowing gently. He smelled the sweet scent of the morning dew. It was foggy but it wasn't that cold. His small feet left tiny prints along the path he took. On his left and right were bushes of flowers, names unknown to him but those didn't matter. They all looked beautiful and smelled great, all the same. He looked above and saw blue and red sky surrounding him. It has been a while since he left his house and didn't know why he left it in the first place.

Then, he heard a familiar voice calling someone which he believed was calling his name. He looked around but found himself lost in the flower garden. Suddenly, a tall man appeared from between the trees and advanced towards him. "Little boy…" he said. He stepped back, knowing it wasn't the one who called out for him. The man grabbed both his arms and lifted him up. He tried to scream but the man had stashed a piece of cloth inside his mouth. He struggled but the man was way bigger and stronger. Tears started to flow but he couldn't do anything as they were eventually leaving the place he once called home.

He woke up with a scream. He immediately sat up and realized it was a wrong thing to do because he began to feel dizzy. He lied back down with one arm draped across his forehead. He breathed heavily. "What was that dream…?" he whispered. Sweats were already dried up on his face. He looked at the clock and thanked God for it was still early. He got up and got ready to go to school. However, the after effect from the dream caused him to be unsettled and moody. He didn't feel like greeting anyone that day.

Yeah, he wished.

Tsuzuki was already standing in front of his door putting on a wide smile as he opened it. "Ohayou, Hisoka!" he greeted the grumpy youth happily. Hisoka stared at him and answered a barely audible "Aah…" and walked past the brunette. The brunette pouted but walked behind him. He wanted to say something but from the way Hisoka replied his greeting, he thought that he'd better keep quiet.

Hisoka looked around and suddenly felt the urge to curse at everything. He cursed the sky for being too blue that morning. He cursed for the beautiful flowers which are blooming elegantly. Suddenly, he tripped on a bulge in his way and almost fell down. He cursed himself for cursing the sky and flowers.

"Are you okay, Hisoka?" he heard a familiar voice behind him. Tsuzuki was still behind him. He will stop walking behind him at the next junction where his shop was located. He didn't turn around. "I'm fine," he replied harshly and continued walking. Suddenly, he stopped at his track. Tsuzuki also halted. "Damn…" Hisoka cursed. Tsuzuki raised a brow and went closer. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The blonde looked at him and turned away. "I forgot to make my lunch," he answered rather silently. Tsuzuki smiled and put his hands on his hips. "No problem. I'll give you something from the shop."

"Um, I think you'd better not. You're not supposed to give something from the shop to your employee," protested Hisoka but it was too late. Tsuzuki had dragged him to the shop and went through the back door. "Wait here," Tsuzuki ordered as he rummaged through the cooler. Hisoka leaned against the table as he waited with hands crossed his chest. "Here," the brunette took out a strange box. "What's this?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki smiled and lifted the lid to show the insides to Hisoka. "They're my new creations," Tsuzuki admitted. Hisoka stared at it feeling surprised. "These are…muffins?" he asked. Tsuzuki nodded his head with eager. "I'd like you to have the first taste. I hope five are enough for you," he said. The blonde nodded his head and formed a small smile on the corner of his lips as he kept the box carefully into his bag. "They're enough," he replied. "Thank you."

He then took his leave and went to school. Tsuzuki smiled and immediately put on his apron. He looked at his watch and noticed it was still early. Minami will be in after three hours and Saeko three hours after Minami came. He then decided to kill the next half and hour by thinking of new recipes. He searched for his notebook in his office and brought it into the kitchen. When he started to write something, something happened.

His fingers were suddenly hardened and wouldn't move. Tsuzuki stared at them, feeling shocked. He tried to move his fingers but they won't budge. He turned to his left hand and thanked God to find it still moved. Sweats broke out from his face as he struggled.

"Move, damn it!" he shouted as he hit his right hand with his other hand repeatedly. He was already terrified when he couldn't feel the pain from his right hand. Suddenly, he could feel the pain coming slowly to his hand. He sighed heavily as he slumped on the floor. He shut his eyes trying to make out what had happened just now. "What…the hell happened?" he asked himself. He sat down and leaned against the table while breathing heavily. The fear was still in him he was shaking when he stared at his hands.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as he closed his eyes slowly.

…………………………………………………………………….

Minami was humming a tune from the latest song on the radio as she walked towards Red Sky. To his surprise, there wasn't anyone standing outside the shop. Usually at this hour, there would be people coming in and out from the shop. "Tsuzuki-san must've forgotten to change the sign," she thought to herself. She then tried to turn the knob and surprised to find it locked. "Funny…" she whispered and tried the back door.

She went around the building and went in. She immediately dropped her bag as soon as she entered. "TSUZUKI-SAN!"

She rushed towards Tsuzuki who was lying on the floor. She pulled his head on her lap and started slapping his face gently. Minami pulled back her hand when she felt the heat on the brunette's skin. "Tsuzuki-san! Tsuzuki-san, wake up!" she called but Tsuzuki won't open his eyes. She searched for her mineral bottle in her bag and sprinkled few drops of water onto Tsuzuki's face. But he still won't wake up. Minami noticed the paleness on his face and decided to call the ambulance. She reached for her cell phone and started dialing.

…………………………………………………………………….

Hisoka was staring blankly at the trees outside. Next, it was science class and Watari-sensei which was Tsuzuki's friend will be coming in. He had read the topic they were going to learn but somehow he just lost the motivation to study that day. Suddenly, the door was opened. Everyone was surprised to see it wasn't Watari-sensei. In fact, it was Okita-sensei.

"Class, Watari-sensei couldn't come and teach you today. He had received an important phone call. So, do your own self-learning and don't be too noisy," he said. Soon after that, he turned and stared at Hisoka who noticed his stare. Hisoka was about to ask something but Okita-sensei had already left the room. "Why did he look at me like that?" he asked himself, feeling confused. Just then, he felt his cell phone vibrated. He reached it from his bag and read the message.

'HISOKA, SORRY 2 DISTRB U 8 THIS MOMNT. TSUZUKI-SAN IS IN THE HOSPTL RITE NW. I X KNOW WHAT HAPPEND 2 HIM SO IF U HAV TME AFTR SCHOOL, PLEASE GO N VISIT HIM HERE, OK? I'VE TOLD SAE-CHAN ALREADY. From Minami-san'

His eyes widened in shock. 'No wonder Okita-sensei was looking at me!' he screamed in his head. 'Why is Tsuzuki in the hospital? I saw him this morning and he was perfectly fine!' he mumbled. Suddenly, he felt worry for someone else for the first time in his life. He looked at the clock and wished school would end early.

………………………………………………………………...

And the day passed by so quickly and suddenly the school is over for the day. Hisoka stepped out from the school and found Okita-sensei waiting outside with his blue car. "Come, I'll take you there," he offered. "Eh?" Hisoka stopped in his track. Okita was already starting his engine when he called out once more. "Well, are you getting in or not? You're not the only one worried, you know?" he said. Hisoka rolled his eyes. "I'm not!" The red head smirked as Hisoka made his way into the luxurious Porsche.

"Tsuzuki collapsed this morning in his shop," Okita stated as if reading his mind. He turned to the driver. "What? This morning?" he asked. Okita turned the car to the left. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hisoka thought for a while. "But…I was with him in the shop this morning. He took me there to give me something and when I left he was still fine," he answered. After a while they reached the hospital.

"Then maybe he collapsed after you left," Okita added as he took Hisoka to Tsuzuki's room.

"Oh, hello Hisoka!"

Hisoka's eyes widened. "You're…okay!?" he was surprised. Tsuzuki smiled. "Yeah…the doctor said I overworked or something like that. Didn't pay much attention to her," he said. Watari was next to him, peeling the apples into bunnies. "What she meant was you were stressing out. That's why you collapsed," he said. "Stressed?" Hisoka asked, feeling puzzled. Okita moved to the window. "Tsuzuki doesn't look like someone who works hard but actually he does work hard to the extent that might make him suffer," the red head said frankly. "Oh! Is that a compliment, Oki? Thank you!" Tsuzuki put his hands on his face as if he was really that embarrassed.

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT YOU IDIOT! AND DON'T CALL ME OKI!" Okita burst. Then suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Fleurir," he signaled and left the room. Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka who was standing next to the bed. "Well, are you going to stand up all day?" he asked, pulling the chair closer. Hisoka took it and sat down as he put his bag next to his chair. "So, were you worried?" the brunette asked playfully. "Of course."

Tsuzuki didn't believe what he heard. "You're my boss. I won't let you die easily even since you haven't paid my salary for even one day," the blonde jeered at him. Tsuzuki pouted and took a bunny apple into his mouth. "Tsuzuki, don't forget to eat your medicine after you ate," Watari wiped his hands on the tissues and stood up. "Where're you going?" the brunette asked. "I left one of my illegal experiments in the school lab when the hospital called and it's still running…opps! I forgot Kurosaki-kun's still here," Watari looked at Hisoka. The younger blonde sighed. "I didn't hear a thing."

Watari smiled and happily made a bee line to the exit, leaving the two. "Tsuzuki, why did you collapse anyway? You were just fine when we parted," Hisoka finally asked. Tsuzuki grab another slice of apple and ate it. "Hm…just what the doctor said. I was overstressed," he said. Hisoka raised a brow. "Overstressed? Of what? Trying to cook? No, that doesn't sound right. You fainted because you were overstressed of TRYING to LEARN to cook?" he pressed the words 'trying' and 'learn' as he stated.

"You're lying," he continued. Tsuzuki looked at him. "Look, maybe I don't know my limits but I do think that I was just overstressed. There's nothing to lie about," he said, staring hard at Hisoka. He hoped he wasn't too. The blonde wanted to look away but he wasn't done. He folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, perhaps not lying but I'm sure you're hiding something," he said. "I can feel it."

Tsuzuki stared at him. "You can feel it?" he asked. Hisoka nodded in confidence. "I'm not going to force you to say it but I really think someone needs to know," he said. The brunette smiled sheepishly and turned to the window. "I was hoping that I was not only overstressed."

Hisoka looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I was hoping there could be more than just overstressed. Maybe some diseases which are more fatal…" Tsuzuki started. His eyes melancholically stared outside the window. The wind was catching up and the day was turning darker. "What are you saying?" the blonde almost jumped from his seat when he heard that. The brunette shifted in his bed and pulled his right hand from under the white hospital blanket. "I was hoping this would continue to bleed," he said as he showed Hisoka his right hand.

"Look," he said and turned his hand around. Hisoka almost gasped in shock when he saw there were many scars along Tsuzuki's wrist. "Tsuzuki…these…"

Tsuzuki pulled back his hand and smiled. "I was a real idiot back then…but…I still…kind of…still hoping…that the cuts will continue to bleed…" he said slowly as he stared at his wrist. Hisoka watched him with mixed feelings. All were misery, anger and disappointment. However, he soon realized those weren't his feelings. Those were from Tsuzuki. The man was sealing those invisible emotions from others and as soon as he started to tell him about the scars, his seal was cracked.

Hisoka was speechless. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what else to do. He could only sit there watching Tsuzuki staring out the window. Then he remembered something. "Anyway, if you're going to die don't forget to mention my salary in your will."

"Uwaa! Hisoka hidoii!" Tsuzuki shouted as he threw his fists into the air.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hehe…hope you like it so far! Sheesh…Hisoka could be heartless sometimes ekekekekeke!


	6. He's here

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_To fear it self is harmless_

_But to fear love is madness_

The two nights after, Tsuzuki was released from the hospital. Red Sky was managed by Fleurir while he was gone. She managed it quite well and it seemed that the shop was getting more attention than before. And also, words were spreading that Hisoka was actually her brother! It was kind of hard for him to deny it since everyone admitted they both looked similar. This of course offended the youth but he remained calm. He knew Fleurir was just trying to help Tsuzuki so he decided to let the matter go.

"Okaerinasai, Tsuzuki-san!" Minami greeted his employer as soon as he stepped into the shop, followed by Okita. Tsuzuki smiled and accepted a huge embrace from her. "How's everything?" he asked as he walked towards his usual seat. "Everything's superb! Fleurir-san is doing a great job!" she said. Seconds later, Saeko appeared bringing his favourite hot chocolate drink. "Don't worry about Hisoka. He's handling everything quite well as usual," she said while putting down the cup.

Tsuzuki smiled and his eyes roamed about the room searching for the said boy. Saeko grinned and pulled Minami away. "Hisoka-kun, Tsuzuki's here and he wants to see you," she said as soon as she passed him. Hisoka was just finished bringing orders to the customers. He looked up and looked behind her. Tsuzuki was sitting at his seat, waving crazily at him. Okita had gone behind the counter to help his wife.

"I didn't know you left today," he said when he reached the table. Tsuzuki offered him a seat next to him. "Please, sit down," he said. Hisoka complied and sat next to him. "Guess the doctors won't let me die," Tsuzuki replied as he sipped his drink. There was a moment of silence between them and it frustrated the brunette. "So, how's everything when I was away?" he asked, eyes eagerly staring at the blonde. Hisoka just stared at the crowd in the shop. "Everything was good. Nothing changed," he replied.

The two was caught in a moment for a while before Fleurir came to greet Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki-san!" she leaped towards the brunette happily. "It's so fun handling the shop!" she admitted. "You don't mind that I put up some flowers around the shop, do you? I was surprised to see there isn't a single plant in your shop knowing your gardening interest," she added. Tsuzuki smiled. "Well, I really wanted to but you know Tatsumi…only by giving him the lists of the supply earned me a death glare from him," Tsuzuki replied, moving further into the couch to give space for her.

Fleurir made a soft giggle and patted Tsuzuki on the shoulder. "Well, he agreed eventually. You can try. There's no harm in trying," she said.

The door chime bell rang. Everyone was occupied with their own errands that nobody noticed who came in except for Hisoka. He walked towards the tall figure that was facing his back towards him. "Sir, are you eating here or would you like to take away?" he asked politely.

The man turned to him. "Oh, so it's true."

Hisoka stared in disbelief by what he saw. He unconsciously stepped back slowly. "Wha…what are you doing here?" he stuttered. Hisoka was in disbelief for himself too. How come he didn't sense the man's approaching? The man was like a missile to him he should have radar for the man's presence by now. He had it before he met Tsuzuki…

"Why? You're late for your monthly check up," the man with glasses answered calmly. A smirk sprayed across his face. Beads of cold sweat formed on Hisoka's forehead. Then, an assured hand was placed on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked him.

He looked up to the man in white. "I'm sorry, sir. He's new so I apologize for his…whatever he has done," Tsuzuki bowed down a bit as he pushed Hisoka beside him. The stranger stared at him. "And you are?"

Tsuzuki almost choked. "Oh…ah…I'm sorry. I'm the owner of this shop. My name is Tsuzuki Asato," he offered a greeting hand and accepted by the silver haired man. The man smiled. "Muraki Kazutaka."

Then, a voice of a saviour was heard calling Hisoka's name. "Hisoka-kun, could you help me for a moment?" Fleurir called out for him. Hisoka felt like he was released from a trance and hurried to the counter. It appeared that he was called to help wrapping a box as a gift. Muraki glanced at him before returning his attention to the brunette in front of him. "Well, I'd like to taste some of your delicacies," he said finally. Tsuzuki smiled and showed him an empty table near the window.

"Is here okay?" he asked. The silver haired man nodded in approval. "Quite okay, thank you," he answered. He then looked at the menu after Tsuzuki left him. The brunette went to the back and asked Minami to assist the man. Instead, he followed where Fleurir had taken Hisoka. He pushed open the door to the changing room and saw Hisoka sitting in corner, knees up to his chest while he buried his face into them. Fleurir turned to Tsuzuki and shook her head.

"I think you should talk to him," whispered Fleurir when she walked passed him. Tsuzuki stared at the trembling form in front of him. Past memories started to come back to him. The golden brown hair, pale skin and big round eyes.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki called out and bent forward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Tsuzuki stepped back. He knew what to do now. "Hisoka…that man, he is your doctor, right?" he asked as soon as he sat on the floor facing the youth. The blond nodded his head softly. "Are you sick?" he asked again. The teen slowly gazed up to meet violet eyes. The brunette saw the frustration and fear as well in the green orbs. "My…my body has always been weak since I was little…I don't know why but I will feel pain in my chest and head whenever I'm in a crowd…" Hisoka answered slowly, gripping his arms tightly.

"_The kid cannot be around huge crowds or he will feel sick. It's part of his gift. He could sense emotion, and as well as thoughts."_

The brunette swallowed, preparing to ask another question. "Are you…empathic?"

Hisoka's face lifted and he was actually glaring at Tsuzuki. "How'd you know?" Tsuzuki sighed deeply.

"_However, his parents do not think so. They locked him up in an underground cellar. They're actually…afraid of their own son. Unfortunately for him, his body was weak and required a personal doctor. However, the doctor ended up abusing him. Tsuzuki, you need to rescue the boy and bring him to safety. Don't worry, his parents seldom come to his room. They won't even notice, unless they send someone to him."_

"Hisoka," Tsuzuki bent closer, trying to get the boy's full attention. "Listen to me. Do you remember when you were little, a man came to your house and brought you outside?" he asked. Hisoka was now sitting crossed legs on the floor. He looked confused but trying to remember as well. His face changed abruptly after a moment. "Yes…there was a man. He came to my cella…my room. I never met that man and was surprised to see he had the key to my…room. But I wasn't afraid of him since I didn't sense any discomfort about him. He took me outside and I stayed in his house. I've never been outside for that longest time…"

Tsuzuki smiled gently. 'So he remembers…'

"But," continued Hisoka. "I remember…I'm not sure what, the sky was red and fogs were everywhere. Maybe it was early in the morning. I remember I was at a flower garden walking around…being lost, I guess. I heard someone called my name but I couldn't find that person. Then…" Hisoka immediately covered his face with his hands. He was trembling all over again. "It was him!" Tsuzuki narrowed his gaze at the youth. "Who?"

Hisoka almost choked as he spoke. "It was my doctor! He came and took me away from that man!"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes for a moment. "Hisoka, I need to tell you something." In spite of the blonde's shivering body, he managed to nod. "That man, the one who took you outside and let you stay with him…it was…

"Tsuzuki!"

The both of them turned to the stern voice and found a man, draped in navy suit staring intensely at them. "Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki immediately stood up. Hisoka followed despite of the shock he had. "Oh, I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Tatsumi Seiichiro. I'm a friend of Tsuzuki-san. And you are?" Tatsumi advanced forward, offering a greeting hand. The blond quickly accepted the polite hand and bowed down. The taller brunette noticed that Hisoka's palm was sweaty. "My name is Kurosaki Hisoka and I'm a part time worker here…" he answered.

A light flashed Tatsumi's glasses. "Part time worker?" he then turned to Tsuzuki. "Wait! I can explain!" Tsuzuki lifted up two hands in defense. "You could barely keep a penny for you shop and you're hiring another part time already?" Tatsumi glared at him. "No! No! I mean…um…well…" Tsuzuki stuttered as he tried to find the correct words. Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

All a sudden, Tatsumi turned to Hisoka. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. But, could you please leave us for a moment? We have a matter to be discussed," he said, gesturing the way out politely. Hisoka could only managed a "Huh?" but left the two eventually. However, he went to the kitchen and remained there. As long as his…doctor was out there, he won't leave the temporary sanctuary.

"Tatsumi…" Tsuzuki looked at him, as if asking for an answer which the question was never asked. Tatsumi shook his head gently. "He mustn't know, Tsuzuki. Our identity is a secret. You know that," he said. The violet-eyed man stared at the floor. "I know that but…he seems so…I mean, how long we must…"

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi placed an assuring hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "Don't worry. He had endured for the past 16 years of his life. I can guess he could hold on for a while longer. We don't have enough evidence to 'take' him," he continued. Tsuzuki nodded his head reluctantly. Tatsumi was right but they had searched for Hisoka for 11 years now and when they finally found him, they could not do anything. "You also need to endure, Tsuzuki," the blue-eyed man smiled gently.

"We will find more evidence alright," Tsuzuki replied rather triumphantly. Tatsumi smiled and they both left the changing room together.

To Tsuzuki's delight, the silver doctor was about to leave the premise. "Ah, hopefully you enjoyed your stay here, sir," he said as he walked the man to the exit. Muraki smirked rather suspiciously. "Yes, it was a pleasure to have your delicacies, Tsuzuki-san. Though, I don't usually give my way to sweet pastries but for you I'll make an exception. Do you not mind if I come again some other day?" he said. Tsuzuki felt hair rising on his nape. He immediately rubbed it off and smiled. "Sure! This shop welcomes anyone and everyone!"

Muraki smiled again. "Then, till next time," he said and when Tsuzuki was about to close the door, he called out again. "Oh, Tsuzuki-san! Tell Kurosaki that he would eventually have to get his medical check up soon. Either it's me who needs to drag him out or he have to drag himself to the hospital. See you again," he said and left for good.

Tsuzuki glared at the serene figure walking away from his shop with silence steps. He sighed and shut the door. "Patience…" he whispered to himself. "Tsuzuki-san, who was that? He looks rather…extraordinary," Minami approached him. He just smiled. "Um, it was a…a friend," he lied. He knew he shouldn't tell the girls who Muraki was – Hisoka's doctor. The both of them would definitely jump at Hisoka and began asking him about 'what' his sickness was. Saeko made an 'Oh, I see!' face and continued her work, so did Minami. Tsuzuki thought again, 'They don't need to know.'

"Hisoka! The coast is clear," he peeked into the kitchen to find the teen was leaning against the table. The blonde stared at him before uttering a quick 'thank you' and went back to work. Tsuzuki smiled. "You're welcome."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyah! I'm sorry for updating late again! This semester is rather hectic and cruel for me! Gomen! Gomen! Hey, at least I don't go and abandon you all! Be grateful!


	7. Under siege!

Tsukiori Kira: Refer to manga volume 3. I don't usually go with female characters like her but she's an exception since she holds a sword, man!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Silence reigned over the Kaidan City, only the sound of merciless rain and screaming wind invaded the town. It was around 7 in the evening yet everyone was already in their houses. It has been reported in the weather news that there would be a storm coming straight to the bay side town. But a black Mercedes thundered its way through the slippery and windy streets as if the driver owned the road. After a few more turns, the car turned into a neighbourhood which seemed to be settled by rich people. The car parked its car in a mansion's garage, safe from the storm.

"Oh, I thought you guys won't be coming tonight due to the storm," an elegant slender woman stood by the door. Tatsumi shut the door of his car. "You know I always keep my word, Tsukiori-san," he bowed down in respect. The exorcist smiled and looked behind him. "I see you're out from the hospital, Tsuzuki-san," she said, waiting for them to come in. "Could we talk inside? It's getting cold out here," Tsuzuki gripped tightly at his cloak.

Tsukiori Kira nodded and gestured them to come inside. "The others have arrived. You're the last people to come," she said. "Really? Even Okita and Fleurir?" Watari said as they hung their cloaks. The golden-haired exorcist nodded. "They were here an hour ago. It appeared that Okita had some issue with Mitaka…as usual," she added. "Tsuzuki-san, I want to know something," she turned around as soon as they reached the door that led to their meeting hall.

Tsuzuki lifted his head and met the exorcist's gaze. "Do you know why we are gathering here tonight?" she asked with a serious flint in her eyes. The brunette stared at her. "Why you ask? You'd think I'd run away?" he answered rather sarcastically.

She smirked and opened the huge door. "You're not the type to run away from your problems, Tsuzuki-san. We all know that too well," she replied. "I know very well what will happen soon, Tsukiori," Tsuzuki said as they entered the large room. "And I don't think I'll like it a bit…"

It was a magnificent sight. It was a large room with a renaissance era style decoration. There was a crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling was dimly lit, candles were lighted instead of electrical ones and the fireplace was blazing with bloody orange fire. The walls were covered with green wallpaper. Across the room facing the fireplace, there was an old cuckoo clock with black and white carvings. The glass covered the body had seen better days. The wool carpet was especially brought from Morocco. It was heartbreaking to just simply walk on the carpet. In the middle of the room directly under the chandelier, a mahogany-made round table was set with eight Scotland imported antique chairs. On the table was a small candleholder with eight glowing black candles.

Tsuzuki sniffed the surrounding and smiled to himself. "Lily and lemon again I see? It must be Mitaka who proposed for the meeting," he whispered. There was a man standing by the window looking at the harsh storm raging outside. He noticed another presence in the room and turned around. "Oh, I'm glad that you could make it, Tatsumi, Watari and Tsuzuki," he said as he advanced towards the trio. "As you know, Mitaka was the one who will be conducting the meeting tonight," Tsukiori said and left the men. She was wearing white khakis and white shoulder length blouse and the dimmed lighted room made a faint silhouette of her figure. "I'm going to fetch Okita and Fleurir."

Mitaka was older than all of them. He was around 36 years old yet he still looked fresh for his age. He had brown hair and was wearing a black suit, fit for a muscled body like him. Overall, he had a face of a convincing liar but an impression of a king. Obviously, he was the leader of the pack. "Now, please take your seat. We have a serious matter to discuss," he said and beckoned them to take their seats.

Okita came into the room with a grumpy face and was avoiding looking at Mitaka the whole time. Tsukiori and Fleurir followed after. After taking their seats, Mitaka looked at them in the eyes. "I think we all know the reason for our assembly tonight," he started. Everyone nodded their heads.

"We have found the Sky."

The statement was enough for the six of them to hoist from their seats. "What!? Tatsumi asked. "What do you mean?"

Mitaka intertwined his fingers calmly. "Please sit down." Everyone obeyed and sat down after not much of hesitation. "Like I said, the Sky is found. I know we've been searching for it for years now and it sounds so wrong for me to simply say this. However, this is the truth. We have found him."

Tsuzuki gulped hard, as if he knew who they were referring to. To his horror, Mitaka looked at him. "It was Tsuzuki who found him."

The rest turned their eyes to the brunette. Tsuzuki stared at Mitaka who continued to gaze at him. "Who are you referring to exactly?" the violet-eyed man asked even though he was aware who Mitaka was referring to. "It's Kurosaki Hisoka."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes upon hearing the name. "He's too young. I don't feel anything from him…"

"He will be the Sky soon. We know the legend too well. That was why we took him away from his abusive parents because he could not be the Sky if he kept being abused. Who knows he might die before anything happens," Mitaka stood up. The fire from candles winked as he moved. Tsuzuki stood up abruptly. "So, what are you intending to do? Kidnap him again so that that person can come again and get him back? And let him feel lonely…!"

"Tsuzuki," Okita called him. "Do not let emotions take over you," he said with hands folded across his chest. "Let Mitaka finish, Tsuzuki," Fleurir added, smiling painfully at him. Tsuzuki sighed heavily but sat down eventually when Tatsumi tugged at his sleeve. "I'm sorry…" he apologized.

Mitaka sat back down after seeing Tsuzuki had regained self control. "No, Tsuzuki. We aren't going to take him away again like we did 11 years ago. I must say, that act was…rather foolish. In the end, the boy received the punishment for disappearing from his house. We shan't do the same mistakes," he said. Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "Are you saying we're just going to observe him?" he asked. The older brunette nodded his head in approval.

The wind was banging on the window and the roaring of the thunder increased in volume. "We will look after him from afar. Try not to get too involve in personal matters with him,' he said as he turned to Tsuzuki who was pretending not to hear anything he said. Mitaka sighed under his breath. "That kid will never learn…" Watari raised his hand. "So, you mean we need to continue this 'relationship' with him? Until when?" The older man moved around the table. "Until it's time."

"Until it's time…" Tsuzuki mimicked Mitaka's voice as a sign of rebel. Mitaka glared at him. "Tsuzuki, quit sulking!"

"Tsuzuki quit sulking!" he continued to mimic his voice and tone which earned him a head-butt from his senior. Tsuzuki moaned painfully under his chair. "You should've seen that coming, Tsuzuki," Watari cheerfully told Tsuzuki that. "Eh?" Tsuzuki uttered when he managed to sit on his chair. "Why are there only seven of us?"

Everyone looked at everybody. "Ah! We missed someone!" he stood up from his chair when he realized who was missing. "REVE!"

………………………………………………..

Water from the rain dripped from his jackets hitting the floor. He walked steadily until he reached the end of the corridor. "Hm…" he looked at the names written on the two doors facing each other. He smirked when he finally found what he was searching for. He pressed the doorbell on the door. However, nothing happened. "I thought he's always at home at night," he whispered under his breath. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a figure moving ever so slightly behind him. "Ah!" he gasped with what he saw.

Hisoka was about to throw his garbage when the stranger turned around. "You're looking for Tsuzuki?" he asked, lifting a medium sized garbage bag. The white-haired man stared at him. "You know Tsuzuki?" he asked. The blonde looked at him for a while. "Yes…he's my neighbour, my teacher and happens to be my employer…wait! You're soaking wet! Come inside, I'll get you a dry towel," Hisoka offered as he put down the garbage bag against the wall. The man looked at himself and realized how true Hisoka's words were.

"But…it's late and I shouldn't be distur…" he said but Hisoka immediately dismissed him. "Don't worry about it. It's bad if you fell sick. Please, come inside," he said and beckoned him to come inside. The man obeyed and surprised by the youth's kindness.

After the man had dried off in the bathroom, a cup of hot tea was waiting for him. "You don't have to do this to me. I'm a stranger to you and Tsuzuki might be coming home anytime," he said standing behind his seat. Hisoka stared at him. "You're right actually but I have no reasons to not do this," he replied. "Please, sit down," he continued. "What's your name? My name is Kurosaki Hisoka," Hisoka introduced himself as he watched the stranger sat down.

The man's eyebrow twitched. 'Kurosaki…now, that sounds so familiar…'

"I'm Reve Etoile. Nice to meet you," he said. "Thank you for helping me out. I don't know where how to repay you," he replied. Hisoka waved a hand. "It's okay. You don't have to." Silence reigned over them for a while. "Quite a storm, eh?" Reve started. The blonde turned around and looked out the window. "Yes. It has been a while since Kaidan got a storm."

Suddenly, the white-haired man noticed something. "Are your parents out?" he asked, looking around. The apartment was huge enough to hold a family of four. Hisoka put a hand under his chin. "I live alone," he replied rather bluntly. Suddenly, they heard a sound of a woman screaming frighteningly. Hisoka stood up. "What the-!?"

Reve raised a hand. "I'm sorry. It's my cell phone," he quickly left his seat and went to the bathroom to retrieve his cell phone in his jacket. Hisoka was left dumbfounded for a while. "Huh? Who would put such ring tone to his phone?"

"Yep?" Reve said.

(Where the hell are you!? Don't you know we have a meeting in Bartello like…an hour ago?) Reve smirked to the voice. "Tsuzuki! I was waiting in front of your house…" (Now why would you come to my house? The meeting is in Bartello, damn it! You have no reason to come!)

Reve pouted. He had always liked Tsuzuki. For him, Tsuzuki was his mentor and brother. "I didn't know there was a meeting…" there was a soft sigh from the other side of the line. (Are you okay? Are you already out from the storm?)

"Yes, your neighbour, student which also happens to be your employee helped me. He gave me a towel to dry me off and a cup of tea to keep me warm," he replied childishly. There was an awkward silence. "Tsuzuki?"

(Oh, you mean Hisoka? Okay then…well, the meeting's over anyway. I'll be right over in 15 minutes. Just stay with him for a while. See you later, Reve.) And so Tsuzuki hung up. Reve smiled broadly. He hadn't seen Tsuzuki for a year now and he missed his mentor so much. As he stepped out from the bathroom, he was greeted by a sound of Hisoka screaming. He rushed towards the kitchen and found Hisoka staring in astonishment at the broken window. There was a man in black standing by the window sill staring at the youth.

"Kurosaki-san!" Reve immediately reached the surprised Hisoka from the floor away from the sudden intruder. Then, two more man in black came in through the window. And, there were more of them. Reve quickly took him to his bedroom and locked it. He put Hisoka sitting on the bed and went to get a table to hold the door. "Kurosaki-san, are you okay?" he asked.

Hisoka still had the surprised look on his face. "Who were they? Why are they breaking into my house? Are they burglars? No…it doesn't make sense! This is the third floor! Third floor damn it!" he exclaimed. "Tell me your name again," said Reve. The youth looked at him. "Huh? I already told you," he answered. "Just to make sure," the man replied. Hisoka stared at him strangely. "Kurosaki…Hisoka…"

Reve had to smile at that name. "I see…" he said and stood up. He grabbed a rubber band from his pocket and tied his shoulder length hair. There were the black clothed men outside trying to break down the door. "Listen to me. This door won't hold much longer. We need to hold on until Tsuzuki comes. I need you to do something for me," he said as he pushed Hisoka onto the bed. "I want you to cover your ears, close your eyes and cover yourself with blankets and pillows. Can you do that?" Reve said, black orbs staring into green orbs. Hisoka was still lost but agreed anyway. He surrounded himself with blankets and pillows and closed his eyes.

Reve turned towards the door that will break down anytime now. He looked at the time. "Come on, Tsuzuki…" he said and suddenly, the door had split. There were more than five men outside and they were wearing ninja-spy outfit. "Get the boy!" he heard someone shouted.

"Oh no, you won't!" Reve bit his thumb until it bleed. "PROTECT!" he formed the word in Kanji in mid-air with his thumb and almost immediately the whole intruders were thrown backwards. "It's a Register!" one of them exclaimed. "It's only one of him! No need to be afraid. We have to get the boy!" another replied. "Only me, eh? You guys seriously don't know who you're messing with!"

However, a strong gush of wind blew and wiped the intruders of their feet. Then there were blown out from the window where they came in. A man rushed into the house and went to the bedroom. "Reve!" Tsuzuki looked at him. "Where's Hisoka?"

Hisoka was already staring at both of them. The thunder blasted throughout the sky as rain tore its way into the apartment. The floating kanji word for 'protect' still lingered in the air. "Reve!" Tsuzuki pulled Reve's arm and pointed at the bloody word. "Shoot!" he quickly blew it away as if it was just a dust in the air. Then, they turned to the shocked youth. "Hisoka…are you okay?" Tsuzuki stepped closer.

"What the fuck!?" Hisoka exclaimed before collapsing on the bed. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki rushed to his side. He checked his pulse and sighed in relief. "He fainted," he said and turned to Reve. "Long time no see, Reve," he added. Reve smiled broadly before giving his mentor a short yet loving embrace. "So…what should we do with him?"

Tsuzuki chuckled. "It's the first time I heard him used such obscene word. He must've been in too much shock. I guess we need to erase his memories on what happened tonight repair his apartment. God, it's such a mess," he said. Reve went to the kitchen and started repairing with spells. Tsuzuki looked down at the sleeping figure on the bed and smiled. "I knew you were the Sky…that's why they came after you."

"And that's why I'm here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

TBC & RR! Please ignore bad grammars and missing words.


	8. Apology

I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A LIFETIME AND I REALLY REALLY FEEL GUILTY EVERYTIME I REMEMBER IT! IT'S JUST THAT FOR THE WHOLE OCTOBER UNTIL NOVEMBER I WAS BUSY WITH MY FINAL EXAMS, PRESENTATIONS AND PROJECTS AND PERSONAL STUFF!

I'VE BEEN DOWN SINCE THEN BECAUSE MY PERFORMANCE DURING THE EXAMS WAS SO HORRIBLE AND MY PERSONAL LIFE WAS MESSED UP (UNTIL NOW!) AND I LOST THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE (FOR A WHILE) BUT WHEN I CHECKED MY MAILS (AFTER I HAVE THE 'SPIRIT' TO GO ONLINE) AND I STILL RECEIVED REVIEWS AND STUFF I REALIZED I'M NOT ABANDONED (HE'S A JERK!). THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU ALL APPLE STRUDELS THAT I BAKED A WHILE AGO…HAHAHA!

YOU ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO KEEP ME WRITING OUT MY IMAGINATION AND IDEAS WHEN THEY'RE TOO MUCH FOR OTHER PEOPLE. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! NO, I'M NOT DYING. IN ALL OF MY FRIENDS, ONLY I KEEP WRITING FANFICTION.

I APOLOGIZE ONCE MORE AND THANK YOU AGAIN! SORRY, I COULDN'T MAKE UP TO YOU GUYS BY UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS ALTOGETHER SINCE I'M STILL GATHERING MY MOOD TO GO CRAZY RIGHT NOW.


	9. Family

Ow man…I still feel bad…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tsuzuki?" Reve asked as he looked at him. Hisoka's apartment was fully repaired to normal and the youth himself was sleeping on the bed. Tsuzuki sighed softly as he sank deeper into the couch. "Mitaka said in the meeting to be close with him but not too personal. Which means, Hisoka shouldn't know all this stuff yet," he explained. Reve stared at the pale figure sleeping and tilted his head. "Should he forget about me too?"

Tsuzuki turned to him and stood up. "I don't think you want that. Besides, it's better if he knows all of us. He knows Tatsumi, Watari, Okita and Fleurir already. Why would you be the single one out?" he said and sat next to his apprentice. Reve smiled. "Okay, I'll start now," he replied and stood up.

The brunette moved a bit far from Reve to give him some space. Reve placed a hand gently on Hisoka's face, carefully not to suffocate him. His black eyes shone like a gemstone as he chanted something. "Memory…ok!"

He retrieved his hand and wiped Hisoka's face with a cool tower. "It's done, Tsuzuki. When he wakes up, he will remember me as a friend of you whom he invited to his house to dry off from the storm. An hour later, you arrived and we left. Are you satisfied with that?" he said looking at the brunette. Tsuzuki thought a while and nodded his head. "That'll be fine. Come, we must leave," he said.

The two left Hisoka's apartment as quiet and swift as possible. "But, how come you didn't get a message we were having a meeting tonight, Reve?" Tsuzuki asked as soon as he locked the door to his apartment. Reve looked around and sat on a couch. He giggled softly. "Maybe I did receive one and perhaps I forgot where I put it. Life in college can be hectic, you know?" he said and laughed. Tsuzuki glared at him. "No, I don't. I've never got that far," he replied.

"Whatever! Hey, I'm hungry! What're you going to cook?" Reve leaped from his seat and sat next to Tsuzuki. The brunette sighed. "Okay, okay. What do you want? I'll make your favourite curry rice if you want," he offered as he led his kouhai into his apartment. "I…I...I think its okay. I'll eat whatever left in your refrigerator, Tsuzuki-san," Reve replied with a nervous gulp down his throat. Tsuzuki stared at him for a bit and shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway, how come you come to me? You should've gone to Fleurir's house. She is your sister, in case you've forgotten."

"I can't help it! I haven't met you for almost a year and now its semester break, I think I'll spend it with you!" Reve replied cheerfully. "Semester break? How long are you going to stay here?"

Reve made a playful smirk. "Three months…" he replied. Tsuzuki stood up. "What!?"

"…at least," added the white-haired and smiled broadly. Tsuzuki stared at him in disbelief. His mouth was hanging in the air. "A…are you sure you're not being expelled?" Reve however just laughed. "Do you want me to?"

Tsuzuki put a hand on his face and sighed deeply. 'Oh God…I'd better give Fleurir a call in the morning…'

……………………………………………………….

The morning after, Reve was watering the flower plants placed outside in the balcony. He was whistling happily when he noticed someone on the other side. "Oh, yo! Kurosaki-san! Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, raising a hand. Hisoka was staring at him for a while then sighed. "Yes, somehow I did. I wonder how I could sleep for eight hours straight even though I drank a whole pot of coffee yesterday," replied. He then noticed the watering pot in Reve's hand. "What are you doing?"

Reve just finished watering the flowers and lifted the watering can. "This? Since I'm going to stay with Tsuzuki for a while, I think I'd better help out a bit," he said with a grin. The blonde raised a brow. "You're living with Tsuzuki…?" he asked, rather puzzled. "Let me introduce myself again. I'm sure you know I'm not Japanese, I'm French but I was born and raised here," Reve started, leaning against the balcony facing the blonde. "So, what's your connection with Tsuzuki? Co-worker?" Hisoka asked. He didn't know why he would be interested in whom Tsuzuki's acquaintances are but somehow, he did. Reve smirked. "Actually, I'm his apprentice," he replied.

Hisoka looked at him questioningly. "Apprentice? In what?" the white-haired man smiled. "You would like to know?"

"Reve!"

Reve turned to the voice behind him as well as Hisoka. Tsuzuki was still wearing his pajamas with ruffled brown hair. "I told you to wake me early!" he exclaimed. "Ohayou, Tsuzuki. Well, you're up already so what's the problem?" Reve smirked. "Oh, I even made you breakfast!" he then rushed towards the kitchen leaving him speechless in the balcony. Tsuzuki sighed heavily before noticing Hisoka standing on the other side of the balcony.

"Ohayou, Hisoka," he greeted the youth with a smile. Hisoka greeted him back. "Sorry if Reve caused you any trouble last night. I was out last night and was caught in the storm. I was lucky to even manage to come back home," he started. The youth just nodded. "Yeah, now you tell me."

Tsuzuki turned to him. "Eh? What?"

"It's kind of weird actually, last night. You came by when you knew Reve-san was with me but left without saying a word. Well, I guess someone as hyper as you need some calm moments too, eh?" Hisoka told him with a straight face. Tsuzuki gulped. 'Darn, Reve! He forgot about me!' He smiled. "Yeah…well, yeah, um…I guess so. It was really a tiring day yesterday actually," he replied.

Then, they heard Reve calling Tsuzuki for breakfast. "Well, your apprentice is calling you. I'd better go too," Hisoka said. "Wait!" the youth looked at him without turning his body.

"Apprentice?"

"Yeah, Reve told me that he's your apprentice. Ah, come to think of it he didn't mention what he's learning from you. Baking?" Hisoka replied. "Ahahah…well, something like that. Um, why don't you join us for breakfast? It is Sunday. I'm sure you have time," Tsuzuki offered. Hisoka thought for a moment and turned away. "Hm, thanks for your offer but I do have something to do today," he replied and went back into his place.

Tsuzuki sighed in defeat as he scratched his head. "Darn…he's so stubborn," he mumbled and went to back in. Reve was already sitting by the table waiting for him. "I don't get to cook much back in the hostel but I made you some French toasts!" The brunette smiled at the statement and ate his breakfast. In between his chews, he told Reve that his sister will be coming to fetch him home later. The white-haired man stood up from his chair. "You called Fleu!?"

The brunette choked as he screamed. After managing to swallow it, he exhaled deeply. "Yea, I text-messaged her before I went to bed last night, in case I might wake up late today," he explained without a bit sense of understanding. "Why? I want to spend more time with you!" he exclaimed again. Tsuzuki patted his head gently.

"Can you remember when was the last time you spent your time with your sister?" he asked.

Reve looked at him then his surroundings. He seemed to recall something but didn't say it out loud. "See what I mean? You have a family, Reve. You should spend more time with her. So what if she's married? She's your sister," Tsuzuki said calmly. Reve averted his eyes from his gaze. "But if she wants to me to be with her, she should've said so," he replied.

Tsuzuki groaned deeply. "That's the problem with you siblings. Fleurir doesn't say she wants you to stay because she doesn't want to be selfish. It's the same thing with you. You don't want to stay because you might become a burden to her, correct?" Reve played with his fingers and nodded. Then, he threw his hands to the air and sighed loudly. "Ow, alright! I'll go home to her!" he stood up and at the same time, the door bell rang.

Reve stared at him. Tsuzuki raised a brow questioningly. "Ok. I. Will. Get. It," the silver-haired youth uttered between his clenched teeth. He went to the door and opened it. It was Fleurir. "Ah…Reve," she said, thinking it was Tsuzuki who would be opening the door. Her brother was quiet for a while before earning a knock on his head. "Bonjour," he said and earned another one.

"What!?" he looked up at Tsuzuki smiling sweetly at Fleurir. "You 'Bonjour' to your own sister?" Tsuzuki replied in another question. "What? It's polite!" Reve screeched while rubbing his head in pain. This time he turned to him. "How about a hug?"

Fleurir raised a brow. "Tsuzuki, what had happened before I came?" she asked, playing with her fingers all the while. "Thanks for dropping by, Fleu. He's all yours," Tsuzuki pushed Reve out from his apartment. "Wait, before I go home with you I have to know something," Reve spoke out. She exchanged glanced with Tsuzuki before approving him to go ahead. "Is that son of the cough at home?"

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped when he heard that. But what surprised him much more, he heard Fleurir laughing. Reve stared at his sister as if she was going mad. "Sorry, it's just that…Okita said the same thing just now and you want to know what I said to him?"

The two waited. "I punched his face and kicked his groin saying my mom is not a cough," she said and smiled. The brunette gulped. "Um, do you do that often? Because I think that's the main cause why you two don't have children until now," he said, almost a whisper. She just smiled and turned to her brother. "In your case, I'll tell you this first before I harm you. His mother is not a cough!"

Tsuzuki saw what was coming. "Fleurir! Don't! It's morning and you don't want to do it in the hallways and…"

"KYAAAAHHH!!!" After all, who dared to stop Fleurir in action?

……………………………………………………..

Tsuzuki fell to his couch and suddenly felt tired. He had spent the last 10 minutes trying to stop Fleurir from killing her own brother and succeeded when Okita suddenly appeared with a huge bruise on his left cheek and helped him.

He realized he was still in his pajamas and went to get a shower. While he was showering, he heard the door was slammed shut at Hisoka's place. 'Maybe he's going out shopping or something?' he thought to himself. Then suddenly, his door bell rang again for the second time that morning. He rushed out immediately from his bathroom and appeared by the door with loose towel around his waist.

The green-eyed stared at him questioningly. "You just had your shower?" Hisoka asked, wrapped in outing clothes. "Uh…yeah…you're going out?" Tsuzuki asked, not actually embarrassed about his body. "Yes. I'm actually going to the hospital to do my monthly check-up. Since I didn't go the last time, the doctor kept pestering me about it so to stop it all at once, I have to go," the blonde explained with an obvious tone of annoyance in his voice. "So, why are you telling me all this?" Tsuzuki asked.

He stared at the youth, waiting for a sarcastic answer. However, he was answered with a card thrust to him. "What's this? Kaidan Hospital…Doctor…Muraki Kazutaka…hey! This is that-!"

"I want you to come for me."

Tsuzuki was speechless when he heard that. He was unsure what to say or react to that. "Uh…ah…I…uhh…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say. Then, it hit Hisoka. "What were you thinking? All I'm saying is if I don't get home before eight tonight, I want you to come and fetch me home," he said.

"Why eight?" Tsuzuki asked, feeling foolish for a second. Hisoka looked away. "Well, actually I think you already know that I really hate going to THAT hospital since THAT doctor is there but he's my doctor, I can't do anything. But, he has his way of keeping me there which I find it very irritating. So, I hope I'm not bothering you to come when I don't get home before eight."

Water was still dripping from the tip of his brown hair. "Sure, I'm not going anywhere today anyway. I'm thinking of doing a movie marathon today by the way. Okay, I'll do that for you," he replied with a smile. Then, he saw a hint of smile on the pale boy's lips. "Thank you. By the way, I think you should grab the towel before anybody else saw 'it'," he said and left. Tsuzuki was puzzled and rubbed his stomach and that was when he noticed what Hisoka meant. "KYAH!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	10. Visit

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The clock on the light olive painted wall showed that the time was already 6pm and it's already dark but Tsuzuki couldn't stop fidgeting on his couch. He was watching some movies Reve left at his house. He yawned and took another bite of his apple strudel. "Oishii!" he declared and went to inu mode as his tail wagged happily. He looked at the clock again. 'I know he said 8pm…but, I couldn't relax like this,' he admitted to himself.

He decided he'd wait another hour and if Hisoka haven't came home at seven, he'd go to the hospital. Since he had been practically idling all day in his house and had watched all nine movies of all genres, he thought of taking a walk. When he left the building, his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and picked it up.

"What is it, Tatsumi?"

"I've got the information on the people who attacked Kurosaki last night," Tatsumi said at the end of the line. "It seems that they were sent by the people who are interested in taking the Sky from us."

Tsuzuki pouted. "Hiso…Sky is not ours to begin with, Tatsumi."

There was a soft chuckle in the phone. "Well, based on the findings Mitaka and I had found, he is actually. The elder Registers had kept quiet about this for more than a century to avoid non-ethical and greedy Registers from using Sky selfishly. It turns out that both of our founders, Reian and Layna are real Skies. Yes, it does sound crazy."

The brunette was speechless. "Wha-why? Tell me what Registers are all about again? I think I'm lost," Tsuzuki said as he sat on a park bench near his apartment building. "Our purpose is solely to protect the Sky which in our case is Kurosaki Hisoka. There's only one Sky at a time. Tsuzuki, we definitely cannot lose this one. We've lost two Skies before, we cannot afford another lost," Tatsumi said.

"Sky is the main element which balances the nature. It comes in many forms as long as it has a heart, I know, I know. But the two Skies weren't our responsibilities. Okay, maybe nobody expects a dugong and a panda to be Skies. Both died because of lost of habitation and poaching…wait! I understand that Sky only exists one at a time but how come…you just said that Reian and Layna were both Skies!"

"That is why I said it sounds crazy, Tsuzuki. I'll let you know when we got more. Right now, I'm sorting papers and documentation on that. Where are you actually? I hear wind breeze."

Tsuzuki felt the night breeze blew between his chocolate hair. "I'm taking a walk. Honestly, I feel tired just lying around in my house all day," he said and chuckled. "Really? Then, you should come and hel-."

"Oh, I remember something that is extremely important! See you tomorrow! Good night!" he said and turned off his phone. He knew Tatsumi was going to tell him to come and help him which he desired not to. He can only afford to have one day holiday since he owned a shop. Once in every two months, that was his rules.

He looked up at the starry night sky. "How can there be two Skies?" he whispered to himself.

…………………………………………………………………..

Green eyes opened to a white light. Those gorgeous eyes blinked slowly. "Finally, you're awake," said a deep voice at a table at the corner of the room. "Your health condition has improved so well. I'm proud of you, Kurosaki-san. It seems that your sugar level has increased to an optimum level too, as well as your blood pressure is at a desirable state. Your weight has increased too," said the silver-haired doctor. Hisoka glared at the doctor grudgingly. "But you don't have to make me sleep to examine all that," he said.

"Well, you always throw a tantrum whenever I tried to examine you. I had to, you know. You don't have to worry. I have nurse Tomomi with me all the time," he said and pointed to the nurse who was helping Hisoka to sit straight. "Right, you're just like a child, Kurosaki-san. Freaking out just to see a needle," she said and giggled gently. "Anyway, if you maintain your condition, you can come once in two months. Isn't that good for you?" Muraki said as he adjusted his glasses. "But, I'll be missing you."

Hisoka glared at him feeling disgusted. "Sensei, you say that to every patient who'd be leaving the hospital! Can you stop that?" Tomomi scolded him playfully. The sensei smirked and went back to Hisoka's file. "Even if you're in a good condition, don't forget to take care of your body. Summer is coming and I know what that'll do to your…body."

"Sensei!" exclaimed Tomomi again.

Hisoka took leave with relief as if something heavy had just been lifted off his shoulders. He looked at his watch and realized it was near 8pm. "Hm…I should've asked for Tsuzuki's number…" he uttered to himself as he was about to leave the hospital. Then, he noticed a familiar man sitting in the waiting lounge in front of the reception. When he got closer to the exit, he got to see who it really was. He turned and walked towards the man. "It's not even eight yet," he said. The man turned his shoulders around. "Well, I got nothing else to do and I took a walk and somehow I ended here. But it is almost eight, if you notice," Tsuzuki replied and stood up, stretching his limbs.

"Have you eaten? I take it you've been here since...morning, practically. Want to grab something? It's my treat," he asked, rubbing his already growling stomach. Hisoka thought for a while. "Hm, okay. But I'll be paying for my own meal if you're okay with that," he replied. "Okay! I'm thinking of this rather good restaurant. Let's go there," Tsuzuki said with a wide smile.

………………………………………………………………..

"We're here!" Tsuzuki exclaimed happily as they stood in front of a really expensive looking restaurant with bright purple and white neon lights decorating every window. The restaurant's name 'Dawn & Dusk' were shaped in red neon lights and proudly hung over the main entrance. Hisoka's jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw the building. "He-here? You mean…we're eating here?" he asked for confirmation from the brunette. "Of course! I always dine here when I have the time. My friend owns and runs this place," he answered and walked ahead of the youth.

The blond remembered how much he had in his wallet and he wasn't sure if he had enough cash so he decided to eat the cheapest meal on the menu. But he didn't have a clue what the restaurant was all about despite its classy appearance. Plus, he was just wearing a normal red and blue stripes cotton shirt, black denim and blue jacket. So not the outfit you wear to a luxurious restaurant as this one. From his perspective, whatever Tsuzuki wore fit in any occasion.

He came inside and suddenly he entered a new world which he didn't even know he had. Tsuzuki smirked next to him as they both stepped inside the different…well, I could say dimension.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry I'm late and that this chapter is shorter than others but I'm thinking…ok, I'm not making any sense…ok, ok. TBC!


	11. Another World

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hisoka couldn't believe his eyes. Just a moment ago he was in Kaidan, a normal town by the sea and now he felt like he was in some kind of Narnia world except the entrance was a door, not a wardrobe. "Awesome!" he couldn't help but exclaimed his amazement. Tsuzuki smiled at his behaviour. "I wonder who the designer was," he added as he watched the whole room. The walls were made from ebony and instead of pasting wallpapers on, all the walls and ceilings were carved and painted beautifully. Everything was like in a picture. The chandelier was breathtaking as well and the scent that lingered in the room was spices, forests and tangerines. The carpet were made from soft white wool that every time he took a step, his feet sank to the ankles.

"Hisoka, do you believe in magic?" Tsuzuki asked out of the blue. Hisoka was attracted by the question because he thought everything in the room was made done by magic. "Why'd you ask?" he replied. "Because I'm going to show you something spectacular next," he answered and grinned. Hisoka's face was full with puzzlement which was obvious to anyone. "As soon as you stepped into this restaurant, you're no longer in Kaidan," the brunette said.

The blonde stared at him, totally not grabbing what he meant. "What do you mean we're not in Kaidan? We just came through that door," he replied and opened the door. To his surprise, it was snowing outside and he saw lots of unfamiliar buildings and people walking on the snowy street. "Oh my God…Kaidan do not snow…" he murmured and turned to Tsuzuki. "Wh-what-why-how…huh? Care to explain…no, no…wait! What? Huh?" he scratched his head unconsciously.

Tsuzuki chuckled at his understandable behaviour. "Like I said, we're no longer in Kaidan," he repeated and escorted Hisoka into the snowy world. "It's freezing…" the blonde rubbed his arms with his bare hands, trying to keep warm. "Is this why you always wear that black cloak?" he asked. The brunette pulled out a scarf and handed it out to him. "Well, you can say that."

"But…why are we here? Did you take me here?" Hisoka finally asked as he wrapped the scarf around his bare neck. Tsuzuki halted in his steps. "I want to you to meet someone," he replied without looking back. "Someone? But, how did we get here? I don't remember reading the news today that it will be snowing, if so then it would not be Kaidan's newspaper that I read," Hisoka insisted, looking around. The people's faces looked like in old photographs but their clothing remained modern. The whole situation really puzzled him. His imagination wasn't broad so he couldn't think of anything magical about being there. "You actually read the news? I wonder how you cannot damage your eyes by reading such tiny letters," Tsuzuki eventually slowed his pace and walked side by side with him. "The letters aren't THAT tiny. You sound like you never read a thing," the blonde replied.

"I do read but only things which I took to my liking. I'm very particular with what I read," Tsuzuki confessed, looking at the brightly blue moon in the dark sky. Hisoka looked up at him. This was the first time he ever heard of Tsuzuki saying something about him other than cakes and chocolates. "Oh? What kind of book do you read then?" he asked, a little interested. Tsuzuki turned to him and smiled. "COOK BOOKS, OF COURSE!"

He should've seen it coming. He sighed heavily. "I thought you were talking about some serious kind of book just now. As expected…it should be cook books since you're horrible at cooking," Hisoka said bluntly. "Ah! Meanie! That's why I read them so I can cook better!" answered Tsuzuki earnestly. "Haha…and how many are your cook books now?" the blonde asked him. Tsuzuki thought a little and replied proudly. "I have lots of them. They're nearly a hundred…"

"But you still can't cook. You're really that stupid? I wouldn't wonder if the word IDIOT created because of you," retorted the youth with a slight mocking smirk on his face. "Argh! I'm no idiot. Why do you always call me an idiot? How can I be an idiot if have graduated high school? Idiots don't open shops, you know?"

"You're saying you're not an idiot, then?" Hisoka asked him.

"Of course! What makes you think I am?"

"Since you're wearing your cloak inside out," the blonde pointed to his black cloak. Tsuzuki looked down and the youth was right. He quickly pulled it off, turned it inside out and wore it again. "This…" he said between his breaths. "…does not mean I'm an idiot. I was just careless!" he exclaimed. Hisoka stared at him, full of disbelief. "Well, I got all the proof I can get to convince myself you're an idiot."

Tsuzuki clenched his teeth and roared. "I'm not an idiot and if I am, that'll be the day that pigs fly!"

"Even if you say that…ah! I see one already!" Hisoka pointed at the sky behind Tsuzuki with eyes wide open. "Stop mocking me!"

Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki by the sleeves and spun his around. "No! There really is one! Look over there!" Tsuzuki then saw it. A pink pig, or rather a piglet flew in the low sky above them. "Oh God…I'm really an idiot…" he admitted. "Yea…I guess you really are…" Hisoka added silently. "This proves it all…" Tsuzuki added again.

"Oi!" They then heard someone calling out for them. "Tsuzuki-san!" a lady in her late twenties came up in front of them running. "Oh? Is that you Keegan?" Tsuzuki waved and ran towards the woman. They embraced each other like lovers that made Hisoka blushed. "I never thought I'd see you again so soon!" she jumped in joy and held his hands. Hisoka scanned her features and found her to be exotically beautiful. She had long straight red hair like a blazing fire, round grey eyes, round face and a tanned skin. She had green glitters around her eyes which gave her that exotic look. Underneath her grey coat, she was wearing a strapless blue dress with a green scarf around her neck.

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd come here so soon either," he admitted. He turned and beckoned Hisoka to come closer. "Keegan, this is Kurosaki Hisoka. Hisoka, this is my goddaughter, Keegan Vic," he introduced them both. "Goddaughter!?" he exclaimed. She smiled and nodded sweetly. They shook hands. Hisoka was surprised to find her hand to be quite…warm. He was so cold and he didn't have any gloves on except for the additional warmer (scarf) Tsuzuki gave him earlier. But this Keegan lady, she was wearing a strapless dress underneath a coat! Thin blue dress and its length reached her knees!

Hisoka hesitated for a moment before he began to ask. "Aren't you cold…in that outfit?" he asked shyly. Keegan looked at herself and laughed. "Nevermind me. I'm not named Keegan for nothing. I'm not even cold. They made me wear this coat because my dress is too…sexy," she replied with a seducing tone. Hisoka looked away.

"Nah. You look hot, Keegan. Always," Tsuzuki added with a sly smile. "But your seducing tone sounds lame. That's not you so stop it." Keegan once again laughed and patted Hisoka's shoulder. "Yeah, I don't know how to seduce men. Come, let's get you inside. You look like a freezing mammoth," she smiled as she led them to her house.

……………………………………….

The interior of her house was not what Hisoka expected when he first met Keegan. It was like any other house. And there wasn't any single thing that was exotic. "How can she become your goddaughter? You both look like you are in the same age," he asked Tsuzuki as soon as she went into the kitchen to make them tea. The house was warm and comfortable as the fire was lit. "How? We're not the same age. I already lived for so long and she's my 11th goddau…"

Tsuzuki suddenly went silent and looked away. Hisoka raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Huh? You were saying?"

"No…nothing. Forget it," he replied and immediately stood up when Keegan came out from the kitchen, holding a tray filled with three cups of jasmine tea and vanilla Swiss rolls with thick, sweet chocolate syrup on top. "YEAY!" Tsuzuki sniffed around her like a dog and she had to kick him away so she won't drop the tray. "I hope you can see this as an appetizer. Dinner will be ready soon," she winked at Hisoka as she took a seat in front of him. "Oh, you don't have to…"

Tsuzuki returned to his seat and began chomping everything edible in his line of sight. "Why not? Keegan's one of the best cook in town. She owns a restaurant, by the way. I bet you'll love it. Plus, we won't be going home until you meet the one I want you to see," he said between his chews. Keegan stared at him and Hisoka noticed it too. She then caught a glint in his godfather's eyes and turned to Hisoka who was watching her all along. She returned to Tsuzuki's eyes, as if wanting a confirmation but Tsuzuki had enough. It appeared that he didn't want Hisoka to suspect what he had on mind.

She suddenly stood up, pushing the chair behind her and put a gentle tanned hand on her lips. "Holy cow…" she whispered in astonishment, looking directly at the blonde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC…Yes, I did it again. So, punish me. I don't deserve your forgiveness for being missing for so long so please punish me…NO, I'M NO MASOCHIST!!

Trivia: Keegan means descendent of the fiery one in Irish.


	12. A New Meeting

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keegan stared at Hisoka without blinking. "Huh? Tsuzuki told me earlier that he wants me to meet someone. At first I thought it was you but it appears that I was wrong…" he said, looking at her and Tsuzuki repeatedly. "And can somebody tell me why I am here and where this is?"

She blinked once, then twice. "Ah! Dinner!" she exclaimed and rushed into the kitchen, leaving the two. Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki. "What?" the older man asked innocently. "What's going on, Tsuzuki?" he asked. Tsuzuki looked at him, as if trying to find the right words to say. "Why did you take me here? What…why?" the boy demanded. The brunette watched his own reflection on the surface of his tea without changing his expression. "How in the world did you…take me here?"

Tsuzuki looked up with an earnest look on his face. "N' importe," he said. Hisoka was taken surprised by his words. Even though he didn't know what Tsuzuki was saying but the look in his eyes were telling him that all the questions he asked didn't matter anymore. The reality now was he was already in the foreign place and didn't know why or how. "Okayy! Dinner is served!" Keegan called them out to dine in the dining room. Tsuzuki awkwardly gestured Hisoka to follow him into the dining room. The brunette suddenly stopped in his track and made Hisoka to bump at him. "What? Why are you stopping suddenly?" the youth roared.

"Is that what I think that is?" Tsuzuki asked with large eyes. Keegan stood by the table and smiled. "Yes. I've made my ultra-rare-crab pasta!" she answered. Tsuzuki immediately took his seat, pulling the youth together. "You should be gratified. It's really really rare for Keegan to cook this dish. When I say really twice, I really really mean it," he said, smiling at the boy and started to say his prayer before eating. Hisoka looked at his plate and somehow, he couldn't see anything extravagant about it. It looked like any seafood pasta, yellow-ish pasta and crème with huge bits of crab flesh. But he noticed it smelled different. "Go on. I made it especially because you're here," she uttered as she took a seat next to her godfather.

Hisoka reached for his fork and began to dig. As soon as the crème touched his tongue, his eyes widened in surprise. He chewed them slowly, savouring what appeared to be exquisite taste that filled his mouth. When he reluctantly swallowed the whole thing, he looked up at her with a speechless expression. His jaw hung opened. Obviously, he was in a state of shock. "Ah…heaven…" sighed Tsuzuki blissfully as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Are you going to eat that or not? If not, let me finish it for you," he said and was about to reach for Hisoka's plate when a hand landed on his head. "They're not for you and you had your fill. Don't be such a human slug! Geez!" she exclaimed after she slapped on his father.

The boy was still in shock but he was able to finish his plate. He was eating slowly, still in disbelief. "Poor child…" Tsuzuki heard Keegan whispered something. "He's so small. He's sick, isn't he Tsuzuki-san?" she whispered slowly. Tsuzuki placed his hands under his chin, hiding a nod. "I can only sense his outer heat. Even that is weak. Overall, his 'fire' is like a flint. Too weak," she added, stroking Tsuzuki's shoulders. "Is he really the one? Must he be the one?" she asked. The older man patted her warm hands and kissed them. "You saw it yourself, Keegan dear. You must've seen his colour. It's the most beautiful colour in the world. Nobody but the Skies owned it. The only colour that belongs to the Skies," he mumbled.

There was a low burp unexpectedly coming from Hisoka who immediately blushed. He apologized for his rudeness but Keegan took it as a compliment. "Glad you enjoyed it," she said and brought in apple covered chocolate pie. And once again, Tsuzuki didn't care for anything except that pie.

…………………………………………………

"Well, I guess we should be going now," Tsuzuki suddenly said as soon as Keegan came out from the kitchen after finished cleaning everything. She stopped in her track. "What? Now? You're leaving now? Can't you just take him there tomorrow?" she asked, rushing over to him. He shook his head gently. "We need go to him now," he replied, understanding her pain. "I promise if I'm still around, I'll come again," he added.

Keegan stared at him with eyes filled with love and anguish but she knew she couldn't do anything to stop them from leaving. She stood on her toes and kissed Tsuzuki's cheek tenderly. "And I will always welcome you. And you, too Hisoka," she said with a warm smile. Hisoka could sense the grief in her and nodded. "Thank you for your kind hospitality," he replied. "And for this coat," he gestured at his green coat. She grinned. "You can keep it. It uses zip, not button. So guys can use it too. I accidentally bought the wrong size the other day so I never wear it since," she replied, patting him on the shoulder. "And, it can protect you from harm. I, Keegan of Ra promise you."

He looked up at her, not sensing the truth in her statement. "Let's go, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said and so they parted with Keegan. She stood by her door until she lost sight of them both. "God…please protect the poor child…"

After a while walking, their feet grazing the snowy street, Hisoka spoke. "Where are you taking me? Why must I meet that…someone?" he asked. "Because…you're important," Tsuzuki answered, smiling at him. "We're here," he added and they stopped at a one-way junction where a huge old house was placed. The house was built with Victorian-era style and bright lights were gushing out from the windows, giving a warm feel of home. They walked into the compound and stopped in front of the door. Tsuzuki knocked on the door twice and waited. The door creaked open and there was a lady standing, wearing a red dress which appeared to be a maid uniform. "Oh, Tsuzuki-sama. It's nice to see you again so soon. Master is in the reading room. Please come in. You can go to the guest hall while I go inform him about your arrival…and a guest of yours," she said politely and left as soon as she took them into the guest hall.

The guest hall was huge. It was as huge as their apartment building. Maybe the whole building was bigger than his school. Hisoka looked around, couldn't help but felt astounded. "TSUZUKI!" a loud man's voice echoed throughout the hall and made them to turn to the voice. "Arrian!" Tsuzuki hugged the man and shook his hands eagerly. The man's hair was silver-blond which matched his blue-sky eyes with dark eyelashes. He had the same body built as Tsuzuki but a little shorter than him. "I want you to meet Kurosaki Hisoka," Tsuzuki turned around and introduced them both.

Arrian smiled and offered a hand. "I'm Arrian of Artemis. Nice meeting you," he said. Hisoka nodded his head timidly and shook his hand. Suddenly a rush of memory charged into his mind as soon as he touched the nobleman's hand. Everything was blurry but he could feel every emotion that came with it. Anger, pain, anguish, misery…and Tsuzuki. There was the feeling and sense of immortality when he saw visions filled with Tsuzuki. Immortality and eternity.

Hisoka staggered and fell down in shock on his knees. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki quickly rushed over to him. "Arrian! It's too soon!" he exclaimed, knowing fully what his friend had done. Hisoka's eyes were huge, his mouth opened as he tried to breathe in some air. He began to sweat and he could hear his own heart beat wildly. Arrian's brows drew inwards as he sighed. "Tsuzuki, there is no time. He doesn't realize he's the Sky. We need to awaken him by force," he replied and bent down, helping Hisoka to the couch.

"Wha…what? Wha…" Hisoka muttered, still in shock. He never had such extreme memories flowing into his brain with such speed. "Take it easy," Tsuzuki gently assured him. The youth slowly looked at him. "Who…who are you actually?" he asked before closing his eyes. The world around him went twirling and he remembered no more. "Hisoka? Hisoka!" the brunette shook him gently on the shoulders and slapped his cheek softly.

The nobleman stood up, straightened his bow and ran his fingers through his almost translucent hair. "It seems his empathic power is still there. Tsuzuki, I have to tell you something," he said and waited for Tsuzuki to stand up. "Someone will come soon. He doesn't know where you two are actually but sensing from his power, he will come in a week. I recommend we finish this in three days," Arrian said and rang the bell. Butlers and maids came in steadily and bowed. "Take my sleeping guest to his room and don't disturb him any longer. Let him sleep," he ordered and his servants obeyed. Tsuzuki watched Hisoka being carried by one of the butlers until they left the hall.

"Three days? We won't make it, Arrian," he exclaimed. "And do you mean by someone will come here in a week?" he added.

Arrian looked at him as he touched the cold window. "I…can't see his face clearly but I know he's a wicked one. His colour is the colour that I thought I'd never see again…you know which colour I'm talking about," he said. "He knew that you took that youth here, and he's still figuring out how to get here. It won't be long because he's a powerful…sorcerer, I might say and I feel that he has a close… connection with Hisoka."

Tsuzuki stared at him. "I know who it is. If he wants to come then let him come," he said with assertive fire in his eyes. Arrian turned to him, studied his feature and sighed with a smile. "There is nothing I can do to change your mind, Tsuzuki?"

The brunette smiled. "As careless as I am, yet I will protect him with my life," he said. Then, he noticed a concern look in his friend's eyes. "What's wrong, Arrian? What do you see?"

The blonde rested a hand on his shoulder. "Your colour…is changing constantly. It's not obvious but it is. Tsuzuki…how? How can you be sick?" he asked. "You're an immortal, one of the few of the immortal Registers but you're the eldest. You've grown immune with anything. But, I know that you're sick."

"I know I'm blind but I can feel it, Tsuzuki. How can you, an immortal be sick?"

Tsuzuki watched his friends feature before sitting on a nearby couch. "Arrian, being older than all of you is something you wouldn't know." The blonde took a seat in front of him.

"I possessed this body from birth until the day I tried to take my life away in vain. From the moment I cut myself, it bled but my heart was still pumping, I knew I couldn't die. It was long ago but the mortal scars are still here," he looked at his right wrist, hidden by his watch. "I will feel pain like any mortals but it will disappear as if it never hurts in the first place. Yes, you're right. I am already immune from pain, heartache…everything."

Arrian opened his mouth to speak something but no sound came out. "You're thinking why I can be sick?"

"Nobody lives forever, Arrian. Flesh will rot, blood will dry and bones will turn into dust. I believe my body is deteriorating. I'm getting old, Arrian," Tsuzuki said as he stared at his palm.

His nobleman friend stood up abruptly. "Deteriorating? You're saying your body is decaying, Tsuzuki? What are you saying? You're an immortal for God's sake!" he began to breathe heavily. "Are you saying…you're going to die?"

Tsuzuki smiled weakly and stood up. He went towards his friend and stared deeply into Arrian's eyes. "I will die, Arrian and so do you. We all are going to die. But I won't go down so soon. I do not own my body. Sometimes my body acts before my mind orders it to. I suppose my body is getting tired of living, it's starting to decay on his own. I can't stop it," he said. "I feel like a human again, Arrian. Don't try to change that. Let nature takes its course, alright?"

Arrian's blind blue eyes scanned him with trust. "I know, Tsuzuki. I understand. But I won't let you die."

"Arrian…you're talking just like Reve," Tsuzuki said. "Don't compare me with that low-life imbecile! What I'm saying is I won't let ANYONE hurt you. But I will let nature destroys you."

The brunette chuckled. "Man, you do use harsh words," he said and cleared his throat. "And I shall do the same to you, my friend."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC! Okay, I think this chapter is going nowhere from the previous chapter so tell me what you think. And please tell me if you think this chapter is kind of vague since I'm writing this while thinking about other stuff. I can't focus on only one thing lately. Thanks a bunch and STRAWBERRY HUG TO EVERYONE!

Trivia: Arrian means holy in Latin.


	13. No More Losing

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"TSUZUKI, YOU DUPE!"

A shout echoed throughout the main building of the Arrian Artemis Manor. A man in his late 30s stomped his way into Arrian's reading room where the gallant man was having his supposed-to-be peaceful breakfast while enjoying the glorious blooming of his garden of roses from the veranda. "Arrian, where the hell is Tsuzuki?"

Arrian's face changed and he was obviously feeling bothered. "Come now, Mitaka. You know I hate people barging in while I'm having a nice breakfast. Why are you looking for Tsuzuki, by the way?" he asked. He had been brought up with strict ethics and manners and the way Mitaka came in was what he considered as rude and uncivilized. The older man sighed and leaned against the marble balcony. "Darn, that Tsuzuki. He brought the Sky here without my consent. When I get my hands on him…eh, you knew he was here?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he sipped his black earl tea. He put the cup down elegantly. "No wonder you're searching for him. I was wondering myself how you could let him bring that boy over this realm."

"TSUZUKI! STOP BLOCKING YOUR TELEPATHY, DAMN IT!"

…………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki smirked triumphantly when he sensed that Mitaka failed to get through his telepathic barrier. "Why are you smiling by yourself? Stop it, it's creeping me out!" Hisoka took a step away from the brunette. The older man chuckled nervously and resumed walking. "Why are you doing this? First, you wanted me to see a person but we only greeted each other before I passed out. Then, you woke me up early this morning to take me to…where?"

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, feeling more confused as ever. They walked through gardens of roses, violets, buttercups, crocuses and pinks as well as trees of birches, willows and mulberries. They were still blooming even though there was snow everyway. Then, something suddenly hit Hisoka's mental state. He stared at his surrounding with eyes wide opened. He didn't notice when Tsuzuki stopped in his track too. He turned around and heard the sound of the river flowing. Then, everything became familiar-the smell, the sight, the colours…the feeling. He turned around and faced the older man.

"This…this is…" he muttered, his emerald eyes stared deeply into the amethyst-eyed man. Hisoka recalled his memory back in a flash. He remembered who was the man who took him away from his tortured life. And gave him a new life until an evil man brought him away. "You…" he sighed softly when he remembered the man's face vividly. "It was you…" he said again as he went closer to stare at Tsuzuki's face. The brunette's feature changed gently into a tender smile. Without thinking Hisoka stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's waist.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki was surprised by the stubborn boy sudden action. "It was you! I thought I felt a familiar feeling when I first saw you! It really is you!" Hisoka practically exclaimed as he hugged Tsuzuki tighter. The brunette smiled broadly and patted his head gently. "There, there. I'm here already. I won't let you go again…actually, can you let go of me? You're suffocating me…'

Hisoka immediately let go with a blush. He looked sideways with his hands gripping his coat. "I understand you're very confused right now but let's take it one at a time, okay?" Tsuzuki said and smiled. "Come, let's go to the town for…"

"Can we go see the house?"

Tsuzuki stared at him. "Ex-excuse me?" he asked. Hisoka looked at a direction where a small pathway was located. "I remember we lived in a house. It's in that direction. Can we go see it before we leave?" he asked, pointing at the path. The brunette's face changed and even though he hadn't said anything, Hisoka understood. "It's still there…right?"

"I'm so sorry, Hisoka. The house doesn't stand anymore. It was burnt down by the ones who took you away," Tsuzuki explained. "I'm sorry," he said again. But Hisoka sensed other things from him. "No…you…I'm the one who should be sorry."

Tsuzuki looked up and stared at him. "Why should you?"

"Because it was your house. Your everything was in it, right?" Hisoka replied with a small sad expression on his face. But it was enough for Tsuzuki to feel touched by his words. He knew how the boy was brought up and because of that he didn't even let the slightest emotion to escape from his face. "Yeah…I guess so. But I didn't have anything much in that house though. Furthermore, I'm already used to losing things. It's okay, actually. But it wasn't okay when I realized you were gone."

Hisoka looked at him. "You were like a brother I never had," Tsuzuki continued. The boy hid a small smile as he looked down but Tsuzuki knew all too well. "Come, let's go and have breakfast in Keegan's restaurant!"

(P/S: Sorry for interrupting. Just to say that while I'm writing this part, I kept imagining Hisoka as my younger brother…ooh…I miss him so much! He likes to hug people around the waist until you hear a 'crack' sound. I haven't seen him for almost 3 months now…)

……………………………………………………………………

"TSUZUKI!"

Once again, Keegan jumped on Tsuzuki as soon as she heard from the waiter than he came in. "What will you have for breakfast, Tsuzuki-san?" the waiter, Diem asked. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka who was skimming through the menu. "The usual, please," he replied. "And you, sir?" Diem turned to Hisoka who was still busy looking at the menu. Hisoka looked up abruptly then looked at the menu once again. "Um…I don't know…" he said.

Diem smiled. "Then, you must be new in town. Everyone here has already eaten in this restaurant and each of them knows what to order when they eat here. So, since you're new you can just tell me what kind of taste you would prefer for breakfast this morning," he said. Tsuzuki smiled knowingly what that was about. Hisoka stared at him for a while. "In that case, I'd like something that tastes mild in flavour and some bread that comes with it, please," he replied. Actually, he was thinking of a toast which he usually had almost every morning. "Yes, sir. Your orders will come very shortly. Kindly wait, please," the gracious waiter bowed before leaving the two.

Hisoka looked around and noticed it was the same restaurant where he came in that took him to this world. However, the atmosphere felt different at that time. "Hisoka," he heard Tsuzuki called his name. He turned and looked at the brunette. "What?"

"If you have any questions, you can ask me."

"About what?"

Tsuzuki suddenly looked puzzled. "Um…about everything? Don't you want to know about this…world?"

Hisoka stared at him, like he was trying to read his mind or something. "I don't know how to say this but…when you took me here, I felt that everything was familiar. Well, since I did come here once I guess it's only natural that I felt that way," he replied, looking at his fingers intertwining. "Though it feels so refreshing being here…"

Tsuzuki fidgeted in his seat. He was obviously trying to say something. "Hisoka, it's because you're actually the S—"

"TSUZUKI, I CAN SMELL YOUR STINKING ASS IN HERE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mitaka actually managed to find Tsuzuki as he barged into the restaurant.

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth and curled his fists. "OH! IF MY ASS STINKS SO MUCH THEN WHY ARE YOU SEARCHING FOR IT? YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH, HUH? YOU WANT A PIECE OF IT?" he shouted and stood up, pushing down the chair behind him.

"BE AWARE OF HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOUR ELDER, TSUZUKI! WHY DID YOU COME HERE WITHOUT MY CONSENT?"

"ELDER? HMPH! ELDER, MY FOOT! I'M OLDER THAN YOU—"

Before he could say anything further, he felt something landed on his face. The interruption was enough for the two of them to stop bowling words at each other. They turned to the perpetrator who threw the menu book. Hisoka was glaring at them furiously. "Can't you two just take it outside? You're brawling like fools! Don't drag other people into your fights—hey! Where are you going?"

The blonde could only watch as the door was slammed shut. "My God…they are really idiots…they actually took my words seriously…" And soon after, his breakfast and Tsuzuki's arrived. And he didn't get any normal bread. It was a croissant but it was filled with thick, dense and creamy hot soup. Then, he didn't care about anything else except to thank the waiter.

…………………………………………….

Mitaka pushed Tsuzuki to the wall in a small alley next to the restaurant and gripped his collar. "What were you thinking taking him here? Do you have any idea how risky this world can be when he's here?" he scowled fiercely at the brunette who was glaring back at him. "If I don't do it now, when WILL YOU take him? You're wasting too much time, Mitaka," he replied calmly. But aggression was heard in the way he spoke. "You're the one who's rushing everything, Tsuzuki! I told you don't get too close with him! Don't let emotions take over you!"

He said and let got of Tsuzuki's harshly. "When will you learn? You like losing the people you care so much?"

That was enough for Tsuzuki to snap. "Take back what you said!" he shouted and lunged towards the older man. He punched him directly on the face. Mitaka's body swayed a bit but he managed to gain control of balance and didn't fell down. "You only have seen few of what I have lost! You have no right to say that to my face! I have lived 300 years more than you! What do you know?" Tsuzuki shouted louder this time. His knuckles were bruised. Mitaka realized he had said the wrong things but he was mad too. "Then, think rationally. What will happen when you bring over the Sky here? Think of what happened before. Remember, Tsuzuki." Mitaka said that and ended with patting Tsuzuki's shoulder gently. He then disappeared amidst the snow.

"Ugh!" Tsuzuki slammed his already bruised fist to the wall behind him and it began to bleed. He leaned against it and sat down in the cold snow. "I don't want….losing anything anymore…" he whispered to himself. 

"Tsuzuki…" a soft voice resonated in his ear. He looked up and saw Hisoka standing in front of him. The youth knelt down and took out a handkerchief. "Why are you crying here?" he asked gently as he wiped the tears from Tsuzuki's eyes. The older man didn't even notice when he started crying. He wiped his tear streaked face with his sleeves and flinched when he remembered his bleeding knuckles. "Your hand!" Hisoka wanted to wipe the bloody injured hand but Tsuzuki pulled it away. "It's okay. It'll heal soon," he said. He then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Did you finish your breakfast already? Well, I haven't so let's go back inside. Besides, it's cold out here," he said and shivered.

Hisoka watched him as he went back inside. He looked at his handkerchief and noticed Tsuzuki's tears were translucent-red. As if his tears were mixed with blood. He knew it sounded foolish but he heard a saying that even if we lost someone, crying bloody tears can't return the person to us. "Tsuzuki…what did you lost? Who did you lost?" he felt the agony and sadness in Tsuzuki when he wiped his tears. And how they still stuck in there even when Tsuzuki tried to cheer himself up. He knew Tsuzuki tried hard to pretend to be who he was now.

And it annoyed him a little to know he has become like this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

TBC! Okay! We finally got some action here! And sorry if there's any OOC here…can't really figure out about that…oh, well…let's just treat this as a writer's weakness.


	14. Who You Are

A certain noble sat contently in his library while reading his recent purchased book on vampires. He had always been fascinated by the humans' imagination. For him, humans imagined things like that because they themselves were not capable of becoming something they were not. And therefore, he felt compassionate for those creatures for having wishful thinking. But he himself had once been a wishful thinker and he no longer hoped for things like that because he could never be one.

He closed the book gently since he was a lover of books and walked towards the half opened window and peered outside. His gardener was as usual inspecting whether his flowers and bushes were infested by insects or not but what took his attention was an unfamiliar figure standing next to a roofless pillar near a thorn bush. It was a man with silver aura. He couldn't see everything of course since he was blind but as long as everything was alive, he could see their colours.

And this man's colour was quiet and at the same time, cruel. It was not an ordinary colour. It looked somewhat grey but he saw it was a different shade of grey.

Arrian drew in his breath hastily. "Silver…" he muttered. A hand touched his shoulder which made him almost attack the man behind him. "Relax, it's just me, Arrian," Tatsumi managed to get hold of blonde's sharp claws by his faithful shadows. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the frantic look on Arrian's face. Arrian glanced back at the silver aura-ed stranger and found him to be missing. "Arrian, what's wrong?" the taller man asked again. The blonde's hand immediately changed into its original human form.

"He's here," the blonde answered. "Who?" Tatsumi asked, now advancing towards the window. "The demon who took the Sky away from us years ago…he was in my garden. But I couldn't trace his presence anymore. I don't know how he could get pass through the gateway without my knowledge," cold sweats had already formed on Arrian's face. He frantically searched for a place to sit and found one. "Okay…take a deep breath…huu…and release…haa…" he told himself.

Tatsumi eyed the surroundings but failed to see anything out of the ordinary. "Trace, my dear shadows," he stood in front of the window and commanded his own shadows. His shadows obeyed and began to spread out and mixed with others' shadows. "Nothing can escape my shadow," he added. Arrian nodded his head agreeably. "Hopefully Tsuzuki and Hisoka are safe," he said. Tatsumi reached for his cell phone and began to contact those in the human world.

………………………………………………………………………

"Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki turned around to find Hisoka panting for air behind him. "Where are you taking…me? Could you slow down?" he continued while wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Ah, sorry! You should've told me earlier," Tsuzuki said and took them someplace to sit down. They were actually climbing along a path on a hill side. Even though it was cold, it was quite an exercise for Hisoka because he wasn't used to do exercise such as climbing hills. The only exercise he practiced was kendo.

"We need to go to a house just up there so we can be safe," said Tsuzuki, wiping Hisoka's face with his scarf. The blonde pulled away, feeling awkward to the physical contact and…affection. The brunette smiled at his action. "Safe? Are we in danger?" he asked. "Actually, yes. So, it's better if we reach there as soon as possible."

"Why are we in danger?" asked Hisoka, feeling curious. He didn't even budge from the rock where he sat. Tsuzuki looked at him sighed, knowing fully the boy won't move unless he gave a logical explanation. "I can't explain it to you now but when we get to the house, I'll tell you everything." The youth continued to stare at him. Then, he sensed that Tsuzuki was really going to tell him everything. He understood that the older man wasn't lying but hiding something. "Okay, if you say so."

So they continued to climb the hill which was becoming steeper as time went by. To Hisoka's relief, he saw a small building just ahead of them. "Is that the house?" he asked between his breaths. Tsuzuki nodded calmly while looking around. "Let's go inside. It's really cold here," he said. The blonde stared at him as if he was the idiotic person on earth. "Duh? We're on top of a hill in the middle of winter!" The brunette turned at him and chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry! I was thinking about something else." As Tsuzuki ushered the youth inside, he looked around feeling more anxious than ever. "Hey, Hisoka," he called.

Hisoka had already taken off his shoes when he turned around to find the brunette standing in middle of the doorway with his back facing him. "What?"

Tsuzuki remained silent for a while as his eyes continued to scan the parameter as if something was amiss. "Are you still wearing that scarf I gave to you last night?" he asked as silver vapours escaped from his lips. Hisoka tugged at the navy stripes scarf around his neck. "Yeah, I'm still wearing it…"

"Don't take it off!"

Hisoka's hand stopped halfway. "What's wrong? What is it?" he asked as he moved closer. Tsuzuki signaled him not to come closer as he continued to stand there. After a few awkward moments, the brunette finally exhaled in relief. He turned around and pushed the blonde back inside and locked the door. "There are bears here."

But what Hisoka wanted to know was why Tsuzuki eager not to let him take it off. Even after the fire was lit and the room was warm, Tsuzuki still didn't allow him to take it off. He glanced around the room and noticed the house was equipped with everything. As if it was a winter house. "Is this your house?" he asked finally soon after Tsuzuki served them hot coffee which were prepared by Keegan beforehand.

Hisoka noticed there was a distant look in Tsuzuki's eyes when he asked that. "Well, you can say that. Arrian gave it to me after the house was burnt down," he replied, sipping the hot drink. "But it's quite far from the town isn't it?" Tsuzuki looked up to meet his emerald eyes. For a second, Hisoka thought Tsuzuki was upset with that question but he sensed something else. "It's time for me to tell you why you are here." The blond almost forgotten about it. He pulled up his knees and sank further into the soft couch. "I'm ready."

"You are the Sky."

The swiftness and the spontaneous way Tsuzuki said it made Hisoka unable to react. There was a moment of silence surrounding them. "Were you sleeping? Did you hear me?" Tsuzuki added, waving a hand in front of his face. Hisoka grunted and slapped the hand away like a fly. "What am I supposed to do when you suddenly said that? And what's that supposed to mean?" the brunette leaned back and rubbed his neck. "Hm…okay. Let me put it this way. We living things live on earth, right?"

Hisoka was puzzled but nodded his head anyway. "We breathe air…everything breathes air. And what's the only thing that keeps the air from oozing out?" Tsuzuki asked him. Hisoka's eyebrows came together, feeling more perplexed than ever. "The sky, the ozone to be exact…"

"The sky," Tsuzuki emphasized the last word with a glint of joy in his eyes. "You are the sky, Hisoka!"

Hisoka glared at him. "Was that your way of flirting with me? That was such a lame pickup line, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki rolled back his eyes and restrained himself not to bawl. "Oh my God! How am I going to explain it to you!" he said, almost chuckling to himself. "What I mean is, you are the source of life, Hisoka. Without you everything will die. Try to remember the moments when the nature was one with you."

"That's irrational of…"

"Hisoka! Please, listen to me. You've got to believe me," Tsuzuki shifted forward on his couch. He was sitting across the youth. Hisoka tried to sense whether Tsuzuki was pulling his leg but somehow everything was so innocently true. Tsuzuki was telling him the truth. "How should I remember? I never paid any attention to what nature was doing." Tsuzuki looked at him, his eyes were smiling. "The nature always gives you a sign of what was coming next in your life. It helps you to sort things out."

Hisoka glanced sideways, trying to remember the times when it happened and surprisingly, he remembered few things related to what Tsuzuki was saying. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he turned to Tsuzuki. "I remember!"

"When I was first released…I mean…not being home-tutored anymore, I went to a junior high school near my home. Since I transferred there in the middle of term, I had no friends and obviously I was the easy target of bullying. But nobody bullied me. But one day, when I was on my way to the school, I heard a sound of falling water splashing. I thought someone threw the water out of a bucket or something but I saw no one. Instead, there was a pool of water in front of me. I remembered of thinking that it didn't rain the night before so how the puddle got there. When I reached the school, I felt something was wrong. I was about to enter my class when a teacher suddenly asked me to go with her to the staff room. A classmate of mine was hurrying behind me and when she opened the door and stepped in, a bucket of water fell on her."

"And there were times when I went out for grocery shopping or stuff, there would always be thunder in the sky and I would immediately be reminded that I forgot to turn off something in my apartment."

Tsuzuki nodded his head, seeing how Hisoka finally realized it. "And when I was feeling down one day because I forgot to make my lunch, I remember looking at the sky. It was so beautiful and the flowers were blooming beautifully too. I even cursed them. But then, I bumped into you."

"Oh! I remember. I gave you muffins!" Tsuzuki sat up straight, feeling bewildered himself. Hisoka nodded. "And at that certain night, there was a furious storm outside and…"

Tsuzuki knew exactly what happened that night. Hisoka's eyes moved as he tried to remember what happened on the night where his memories were altered by Reve. "I'm pretty sure something happened that night but now I can't remember," he said, looking straight into the dark lukewarm coffee. Tsuzuki gulped but managed a smile. "It's okay. You don't have to remember everything. As long as you know it happened."

Hisoka looked up at him. "So…what are trying to tell me actually? I am the sky? I don't get it."

Tsuzuki stared at him. "Listen very carefully. I am actually a Register, someone who protects the Sky which is now you…"

"Now? You mean there were others who were the…Sky?"

"Let me finish. Yes, before you there were other Skies. And there could only be one Sky at a time. At the present, it's unmistaken that you are the Sky now. And we Registers, yes, there are lots of them out there who pledged to protect you from any harm that comes in your way. So that you could be a pure and natural Sky, without the influences from others. The Sky's power is enormous. It can be something physical as well as something intangible."

"This is hard to believe but I know you're telling the truth…" Hisoka said with a confused look on his face. Or actually, he didn't know how to accept it. He had been despised by his parents since his birth and now, a man he barely knew told him that he was the essence of all life. He went silent as he tried to arrange his thoughts. Tsuzuki understood very well and patted his head. "Well, you're going to fine since you've realized it now."

The blonde rubbed his chin, as if something else was weighing on his mind. "You said that a Sky possesses enormous power, right? Before we reach this house, you said something about being safe. From my judgment, I suspect there are other people who are after…me. It's true, right Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki stared at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's everywhere. I saw it in the movies, dramas, news, books. When one party possesses a huge power, another would want it. So it's true?" Hisoka leaned forward. "Someone else is after me right now." Tsuzuki realized it was more like a statement rather than a question. Tsuzuki smiled and tugged at the scarf wrapped comfortably around Hisoka's neck. "That is why I want you to wear this scarf at all time. It has my power essence in it to protect others who try to take you away from noticing you."

He noticed the youth was about to ask something else. "You really have lots of questions. What is it?"

"Before me, there were other Skies. Who were they? Did they die?"

Tsuzuki almost laughed when he saw the keen face Hisoka was making. It appeared the blonde didn't even know he was making that face. "Actually, the two Skies before you were a panda and a dugong." He almost laughed again when he saw the puzzlement on the boy's face. "Animals?" Hisoka asked. He didn't expect that. "Yes. A Sky may take any form as long as it has a life. Even a tree! Unfortunately, we failed to protect those two, only those two. The panda died from deforestation and lack of food while the dugong was, well…a dugong is a really sensitive and gentle animal. Its habitation was lost and since it couldn't go anywhere else, it died there."

"We came too late when we came to realize they were the Sky. Somehow now, we don't want to repeat the same mistakes anymore," he said. "That's why I volunteered myself to find you…and sorry, I lost you once," he added, looking straight into the boy's eyes. Hisoka's heart almost melted when he sensed the truth in his voice and in those amethyst eyes. Tsuzuki suddenly raised a hand, indicating them to be quiet.

"Hm, looks like we have a visitor."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC! Sorry for the late update. I'm going to tell you that I'm going to sit for my final exam until early May so maybe I won't have time to write anything or update anything. So please be patient for this continuation. I really love this story too! I'll be back!! And please forgive me if some words I'm using are…weird and out-of-place. I'm reading social science right now even though I'm taking programming…yeah, mixed up words….


	15. Goodbye?

_I bottled up my feelings for you_

_And send it to you_

_Up to you to open it or not_

_If not I will send another bottled up feelings to you_

"Who is it?" Hisoka got up from his seat but Tsuzuki shook his head. The blonde sat down again after looking at his solemn face. "Stay," he said and stood up. His eyes focused on the door while his ears tried to perceive anything out of the ordinary. But from what Hisoka could hear were just the winter wind and the sound of the house adjusting. "Could it be a bear?" he asked again, feeling more and more anxious. Tsuzuki didn't answer. He didn't move at all as if he was completely frozen. All of a sudden, Tsuzuki inhaled a huge sum of air as if he was suffocated and he began to sweat furiously. He slowly found his way to the couch.

Hisoka quickly rushed over to him. "What happened? Why are you sweating?" he asked and searched for anything that might be the cause for the sweat but there was only the fire. Besides, it was snowing outside. "Water…" whispered Tsuzuki as he took off his jacket slowly. The blonde immediately ran towards the room which he thought might be the kitchen and returned with a glass of warm water. "What's wrong? Geez, you looked like you were frozen 'because you weren't moving at all and then suddenly, you looked like you just have been suffocated…" his words trailed off when Tsuzuki had taken off his jacket exposing his V-shape grey wool shirt.

There were two hand prints around Tsuzuki's neck. There were still red. "Okay, you'd better tell me how you got those?" he demanded as he gave Tsuzuki the water. The brunette gulped down the whole water in less than three seconds. "He's here," he said. Hisoka sat back on his couch. "Eh?"

"The man…who took you before…he's here again. I don't know how he did manage to break into the gateway…but he's here," he continued as he slowly breathed. "Actually, just now I left my body for a while because I couldn't go out and looked around."

'Oh, that was why his body was…like in a frozen state…' thought Hisoka. "Wait! Wait! You left your body?"

"It's like an out of body experience. I see a lot of things at once, flying in the sky. Then, I noticed an unfamiliar colour in a certain part in the town and take a look. Well, it was a risk because I don't have much power in that form. Then, just before I was closing in, the man…I couldn't remember his face…he grabbed me by the throat with his two hands…" Tsuzuki said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He really looked like he had just encountered a traumatic experience. "The thing is…I don't know how he found out you're here but this could only mean one thing. He doesn't want us to _have_ you."

Hisoka stared at him for a while, trying to digest his words. "_Have _me? What do you mean?" He sat on the table facing the brunette waiting for a satisfactory answer. Tsuzuki inhaled a huge lump of air and exhaled slowly. "Don't you wonder? Why these things happen only when I found you? Only when after we met? Before we meet after that incident, you were leading a normal high school life…" he turned to the youth. "You get what I mean?" he then muffled his chocolate hair. "Ugh, this is so messed up! They found you first before us but why didn't they take you away…"

A hand grasped at his arm. "Take me away? To where?" Hisoka looked at him. Tsuzuki closed his eyes, mentally cursing himself. "I don't know but you've always been in their territory. Hisoka, there are lots of these magical organization that plans to make you their source of power, because you are Life itself. That is why we, an organization full of Registers exists. To protect you, the Sky, to make sure the world is in order. But there's an antagonist in every story.

That man is from that organization. Their ranks and power are higher than others, even to some of us…"

Tsuzuki leaned forward. "What I'm trying to say is, sure…we did lose few Skies before but we still move on to find the next Sky and we are blood-sworn to protect the Sky, to protect you."

Hisoka looked at him. "Yeah…only if I'm the Sky…" he mumbled. Tsuzuki's ears perked up. "What did you say?"

He hesitated for a while. "So, your job is only to protect the Sky, am I correct?" Tsuzuki nodded his head eagerly.

"Because the Sky is the most important…thing in this world. Without it, the world would be in disorder," he said. The brunette agreed again.

"And if you lose this Sky in the present, there will always be another Sky in the future, right?" he asked as he moved toward the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. Tsuzuki stared at him. "Right…what are you trying to say?"

"Just answer my question. And after you lose a Sky, you'll rush to protect the new Sky, right? I mean, why do you guys make a huge deal out of it?" Hisoka then buried his face into his chest. "You don't need to protect me. If I'm really a Sky you're talking about, you don't have to protect me. Even if I die, there will always be another Sky."

Silence roamed the room as truth knocked Tsuzuki into his senses. "You're right. That's all we need to do. We need to protect the most important thing which is the Sk…"

Hisoka jumped from his seat. "A thing!? You always call the Sky a thing! If I'm really the Sky, then am I just a thing to all of you? Am I just a thing where all of you are trying desperately to get? Like kids fighting over a toy car?" his face was already red from anger and there were hint that he was about to cry. "It has always been like this. Hopes are false to me and I don't need my wishes to be granted. If I'm really a thing to you, then I'd rather die than having to do all these ridiculous stuff!"

A slap went across his left cheek that left him dumbfounded. It was unsure whether he started to cry because of the pain on his face or in his heart. "Die? You really want to die that much? Do you know how many Registers died to protect the Sky? Eleven of us died only from just trying to trace where you are, Hisoka! Are you trying to make them die in vain?"

"Yea! So what? I never asked, begged or pleaded them to find me or to protect me! For your information, I'm a hundred percent human and of course I'm going to die like any other human. So, yes. They're going to die in vain!" Another hand hit the same spot. This time Hisoka didn't bother to hold it in. All his life, he tried to hold back the tears from the agony and misery he felt and right now he felt it was the best time to explode.

"Okay, hit me again! If you think I'm wrong hit me again! Just like how my parents used to beat me up. I am just a thing to every one! I am a sandbag where everyone can hit and punch and kick! I never hold a place to anyone's heart, not even my parents!"

Tsuzuki had finally come to his senses and realized what he done. He had referred the Sky as a thing and right now, the Sky is a human. The Sky is Hisoka. "Hisoka…I…"

"What? You want to hit me again? Be my pleasure!" the angered blonde stepped forward.

"No…I…" silent air came from Tsuzuki's mouth as he realized that he had hit Hisoka. Twice. Hisoka wiped his tear streaked face with his sleeves. "Every one keeps saying that they'll protect me, including you. But what you're trying to protect isn't me. It's what I happened to be. You're trying to protect what I am, not who I am. My existence is insignificant after all. They just want…what I possess, what I am. They protect me for that, they hit me for that and they'd die for that. Then, why do I even alive? Why do I need to have all these emotions, feelings and experience if the world only need the Sky, not me?"

There was only the sound of Hisoka's sobbing in the room. "Maybe I should just die."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and advanced forward to the youth. Hisoka winced even though he was prepared to be hit again. Instead, strong arms wrapped around his fragile frame and surrounded his body with warmth. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry…"

Hisoka's eyes softened. He no longer felt like crying. "I'm sorry…I understand you didn't want this to happen but we don't have other choices. That is why I'm here. You can lean on me. And I will stand by you," Tsuzuki added as his eyes filled with determination and hope. The blonde sensed sanctuary in the man's heart and hope as well. He knew he would say it to any other Sky besides him but right now, he felt that Tsuzuki's words were directed to him especially. "No…I'm the one who should be sorry. I lashed out on you like that when all you're trying to do was protecting me…" Hisoka finally apologized. He realized it was unlike him to burst out his feelings, especially to a man he didn't know well. "And, you can let go now."

The brunette immediately released the blonde with an awkward gesture. "Gomen…guess we were caught up in a moment," he said and smiled. "But I truly mean what I said, Hisoka," he then said. Hisoka nodded his head gently, knowing that he really did mean that. "He should be here now."

"Who?"

All of a sudden, the building shook as if an earthquake was taking place. "Oh, he sure got a showy way to tell us he's arrived." The both of them hold on to anything that can support their balance until the shake subsided. Snow fell off the leaves on the trees outside. Wild birds were flying frantically about the sky. Someone was knocking on the door. "You got the freaking keys, damn it!" Tsuzuki shouted and waited for the guest to come in. The knob clicked and twisted. "Gah! Do you know there's a storm coming? Gosh, the mountain's weather is definitely unpredictable," Watari stepped in as he brushed off the fallen snow on his shoulders and hair.

"Watari-sensei?" Hisoka almost yelled when he saw who it was. "Why are you here?" he stood up looking at Tsuzuki and the blonde back and forth. Watari stared at him questioningly. "Because Tsuzuki asked me to," he replied. "And why is that you're here? I mean, here…this place, this town?" he asked again. "Because…he's my best mate?" that didn't satisfy Hisoka's curiosity. "Wait, does this mean Watari-sensei is a Register?"

Watari pulled up a thumb drawn with a smiling face. "Right-O!"

That led Hisoka to turn to Tsuzuki, his face full of demanding questions. "Ah…well, you see. It's just like how it is. Watari is a Register also. But he's my best friend too. He's going to protect you while I'm gone," he said. "Gone?" Hisoka arched his eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

Tsuzuki stretched his limbs and drank his last drop of lukewarm coffee. "He's coming here soon. He caught me spying on him earlier and with that, he'd figure out that you're with me now since he couldn't trace you back on the real world. So, while I'm here fighting or whatever, Watari will take you to safety. Oh, don't worry. As long as you wear that scarf he won't detect you," he said with a smile. Hisoka looked at the scarf he had been 'forced' to wear. "But you said you're going to protect me."

"Ah, yeah. I did and I'm going to. But we're just sitting ducks if we don't act soon. I suppose Tatsumi and others had already realized that man's arrival so they would be anywhere that man is. So, please Watari," he replied and beckoned Watari to leave. "You heard him, kid. Just let him do what he's supposed to do, okay?" he persuaded Hisoka. The younger blonde nodded his head and followed Watari to the door.

Once outside, Hisoka asked Watari. "So, where is the other safest place than this house?"

Watari turned and smiled. "Keegan's restaurant of course!"

"How come? Don't you think it's a bit risky to bring me there knowing there's someone dangerous trying to find me?" the blond youth asked. "Exactly!" Watari wiggled his index finger. "I think Tsuzuki failed to inform you this but this town is actually the home of Registers."

The younger blond's jaw dropped. "Even the waiter?"

"Yep, even Diem. Actually if you notice, since you came here there's this warm fuzzy feeling filling up inside of us. It feels like we are really home here," Watari explained with a pleasant smile. All of a sudden, he lurched forward and hugged Hisoka tightly. "Can't believe Tsuzuki really brought you here! I'm so happy!" he exclaimed and began to swirl around with Hisoka trapped in his bosom. "Gomen, Bon! I got excited!" he apologized as soon as he felt the boy went limp in his death embrace. "Though I wonder why Mitaka is so against you coming here. Said something about imbalance or something. Well, the hell with that. Let's go!"

Hisoka turned to see the house before disappeared with Watari. And he did not failed to see Tsuzuki watching them from the frosty clouded window with a devastated look on his face. His lips moved to form two words. And the blonde could read it clearly.

"Wait, Watari!! Is Tsuzu-" he then disappeared from the mountain.

'SAYONARA, HISOKA'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC! I'm rejuvenated! Sorry for the late update. I thought I'd be updating as soon as I finished my exam but I still got other stuff to do after that so I beg your forgiveness!


	16. Start

A/N: I'm sorry I went missing for almost a year and I know you're tired of me saying this…I'm busy with my projects and assignments! In the middle I have writer's block and lost of inspiration and some heart breaks…and I think my English going lame now…so, please! R & R! Arigatou…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki sighed deeply as he watched Hisoka disappeared with Watari. He had telepath with Watari soon after he was seen by the man who was going to take Hisoka away. He knew that the man knew that Hisoka was with him so he had to make the youth leave. It wasn't like he was afraid of the man, he was fully confident of his ability to protect Hisoka but he could not bear any risk. Besides, it was his own decision to take Hisoka to their world where the ones who had kept Hisoka all this while would notice if he were gone. So he had to make Hisoka leave. He couldn't ask Tatsumi or Arrian since the both of them were busy searching for the trespasser.

He felt somehow betrayed Hisoka, though. Since he promised and all to protect the boy. But, this was one way of protecting him. He believed Hisoka would believe that. He had no other choice. Even if he didn't, he just had to tell Hisoka face to face that after all was done, if he were to survive what comes next.

He stretched his limbs again, feeling nervous for no reason. No, he did have a reason. The red hand print around his next still lingered. He knew Watari had seen it but clever enough to not say anything. The man he was going to face soon was strong. Maybe as the same level as he. Or maybe, he was much stronger than any of them. But still, he wanted to face him. It was his responsibility. And he had to win.

The ceiling suddenly collapsed above him, shattering everything in its way. Luckily, he sensed the weak vibration earlier and managed to leap out of the way. He waited for the man to attack him as the cloud of dust began to disappear. Then, two blades of golden ray appeared from his back but he managed to dodge anyway. The blades hit the stairs and stuck there. When the glow vanished, Tsuzuki realized there were paper spells, the ones he was also using. Before, he didn't take a good look of the man but now he saw everything.

His violet pupils shrank as his eyes got wider. He recognized the man and he never sensed any strange sensation when he was near him.

"Why do you look surprise, Tsuzuki-san?"

His tongue was hard, his lips were dry and he thought that he couldn't breathe. "Muraki!?"

It was the worst thing that could ever happen. Muraki was the one who took Hisoka away from him years ago and burnt his house. Muraki was Hisoka's doctor, the one who stayed and took care of his health throughout these years and Hisoka never knew it. In fact, Hisoka's memory was actually wiped out from that incident. Only when he got closer to the boy that Hisoka finally found his own memory. Muraki was beside Hisoka all the time and they didn't know it! HE didn't know it!

He groaned frustratingly. 'How could this happen? How could I miss this? I was with the both of them at the shop…but…' he thought to himself. "Are you thinking why you couldn't discover it was me, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki smirked as he brushed off the dust from his white suit.

Tsuzuki hissed at him. "I don't know what you're intending to do with Hisoka. So I'm going to ask you kindly to not go after Hisoka anymore. Got it, Muraki?"

"My, my," Muraki advanced closer to Tsuzuki, admiring the brunette's determination and strength for not moving an inch. "I went through a lot of trouble to get Kurosaki back and you're saying to not get him back, Tsuzuki-san? You're saying that I should drop my scalpels while doing a surgery on a heart disease patient and just leave his chest wide open, exposing the dying heart, aren't you Tsuzuki-san? You know I can't do that," he replied.

"Constriction Art, Confinement Law, Bind!" Tsuzuki wasted no time and immediately launched his attack. He planned on binding his opponent from making any attacks as he prepared for a final attack. However, what he didn't realize yet was that Muraki wasn't a weak opponent. In fact, the invisible binds that tightly gripped around Muraki's wrists and ankles were like melted noodles. The silver haired man broke them easily in an instant. But experience taught the brunette to not take any time to be astonished by the man's powerful strength. He started another spell and launched it. "Battle Art, Damage Law, Ice Mine!"

All of a sudden, the ground around Muraki exploded with razor-sharp ice cones. The man looked amused as a small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips. "Interesting, Tsuzuki-san," he said before he was surrounded by frosty, sharp and huge ice, leaving no way to escape. "Those ices aren't just normal ice. Even the summer heat won't melt them down. Not even the fires from hell," Tsuzuki said to himself as he started to prepare a more damaging spell. Even though the ices were strong, he couldn't take any chances. He felt that he mustn't look down on Muraki since he didn't realize it was Muraki who was behind Hisoka's kidnapping.

Tsuzuki inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly without making any sound. "Concealment Art, Cloaking Magic, Shield," he whispered and his body soon disappeared from sight. He was obviously moving but there were no footprints on the snowy ground. And the ice cones surrounding Muraki remained motionless.

……………………………………………………….

Arrian and Tatsumi suddenly felt a stinging sensation in their heads. "Who's the idiot trying to contact us while being invisible?" Tatsumi grunted as he rubbed his temple. Even though Arrian was blind, he could see a person through their colours. So, he smiled when he finally saw who the idiot was. "It's Tsuzuki, of course. Who else?"

"Well, this could only means he's already in battle with the trespasser. His theory is right after all," the brunette sighed heavily. The blonde one turned to him. "Your colour doesn't look too good. Is something wrong, Tatsumi-san?" he asked. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the shadow master. Tatsumi was deep in his thoughts when Arrian touched his shoulder. "Tatsumi-san? Are you listening?" he asked again. The brunette looked startled as he withdrew himself from his inner thinking. "Oh, sorry Arrian. What were you saying?"

The blind man smiled in defeat. "You know, you never let yourself drown in your thoughts in the presence of others. This could only means something is bothering the hell out of you. Care to share?" he said as he took his own seat again, never letting his sightless grey eyes avert away from the brunette. Tatsumi looked at him. "Yes, Tsuzuki?" he said aloud when he felt a pang of pain in his head. Tsuzuki had managed to get through to him. Arrian stood up straight he heard Tsuzuki's voice in his head too.

"Guys, it's Muraki. He's the trespasser. Hisoka is with Watari right now but I don't know where they are right now. But for sure they're still in this realm. Arrian, can you please contact Watari? I need to know if they're safe. I hope they're with Keegan," Tsuzuki's voice echoed in their heads. Arrian's brows twitched. "Of all people must you use Watari? That man is a living destruction. And his energy just tires me out," he said with a sigh. Tatsumi smirked. "You can say that again. Tsuzuki," he exclaimed. "Where are you now?"

There was a buzzing sound in their telepathic lines. "I'm still at the mountain, scouting the area. Muraki's still here. I can sense his energy force but he hides it well. I will finish this. I'll inform you if anything happens," and then they lost Tsuzuki. Tatsumi and Arrian looked at each other. "What does he thinks he is? 'I am Legend'?" Arrian snorted. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Watari!" he called out. Soon after, a voice cheerful voice echoed in the room. "Yo! Bon and I just got to Keegan's place safely. They're putting up barriers and shields now. Bon…I mean, the Sky is with Keegan now. Um, how's Tsuzuki? Did he contact you guys?"

"Yes, Watari. He did, just now. He was hoping you'd be with Keegan which…you are apparently. The man is still around the mountains and Tsuzuki is still tracking him. My shadows are scouting the area as well. What else can you report to me, Watari?" Tatsumi answered and folded his arms in anticipation. There was a long "Uhh…." at the other side of the line. "Well…actually. I'd like to ask Arrian about that," Watari countered. Tatsumi gazed at the blond. Arrian blinked his eyes. "What is it that you need to know?"

"Arrian," Watari started. "How long have you known that Tsuzuki is sick?"

Tatsumi's eyes widened when he heard the question. He quickly turned to the dumbfounded yet collected blond in front of him. "Sick?" was all Tatsumi could say. Arrian shut his eyes for a while and opened them again. "Since he got here. I noticed his colour was unstable and somehow…fatal. So, then I knew. I asked him about it and he realized it too. But he accepted everything very well surprisingly. He even refused my advice for him to get help."

There was only a short silence between the men when Arrian added again. "Did you know something about this, Watari? It appears that Tatsumi did not realize this at all."

"Apparently, it looks like Tsuzuki is trying to conceal this from Tatsumi," Arrian said with a sigh. "He's dying."

The statement made Tatsumi almost jumped from his seat. "Dying? What nonsense are you talking about, Arrian? He's immortal! We all are!" he exclaimed as he waved his hand in denial. Arrian sighed again and stood up. He went over to Tatsumi and rested his right hand on Tatsumi's forehead. "It's difficult for me to explain. Here, let me lend you the memory of the moment when I talked with Tsuzuki about his dying," he said. The brunette closed his eyes in consent. Slowly, the images were replayed in his head like a television. He turned his head away as soon as Arrian pulled his hand away.

"If that is what he wishes," he mumbled softly. "Watari, take good care of the Sky. We're going to live to see the end of this," he said. "Alright! Don't worry about Tsuzuki. He's the most powerful among us. He'll survive," Watari said.

"What makes you say that, Watari? 'He'll survive'?"

"Arrian, the man's good. You should've known that since he was able to break the barrier. He doesn't have any back up. He's alone. It means it's either he's a fool to barge in just like that or he's as powerful as Tsuzuki."

Tatsumi closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine. Leave the man to Tsuzuki for a while. If he doesn't report back in an hour, we will come for him. Is that alright, Arrian?" he said, turning at the blind man. Arrian nodded his head once in approval. "Then, we'll discuss again in an hour. Please take good care of the Sky, Watari. You know very well we could not lose him again this time," he replied. "Okay. I'll tell Bon you said hi. Roger and out!" and then the line went dead.

………………………………………

Hisoka stared at Watari who was sitting, staring blankly at the coffee table in front of them. He remembered Tsuzuki did the same thing too. He said that he would be in that state if he was leaving his body for a while. All of a sudden, Watari coughed furiously. "Sensei?" he stood up quickly and went to him. "Ah…you're still here. I got something to tell you," Watari said soon after he drank his water. "Did you leave your body?" Hisoka asked first.

The question caught Watari off guard. "Eh? What?" he coughed again. "Left my body? Where'd you get that idea? I was telepathy-ing!"

"You could telepath and leave your body?" Hisoka exclaimed.

Watari stared at him. "What happened when you're with Tsuzuki?"

"Well, when you were telepathy-ing like you said, Tsuzuki did the same thing. He was staring blankly in front of him and when he was…'conscious' again, he told me he was leaving his body for a while," the youth explained. The older man nodded his head. "Oh…that. Well, actually there are only two known Registers who are able to telepath and leaving their bodies which are Tsuzuki and Arrian. But only Tsuzuki was the only one who has that ability naturally. Arrian got it by accident. To tell you the truth, to leave your body is a very difficult thing to do."

Watari looked at Hisoka earnestly. "You have to have a calm mind and heart to do that. And you have to leave your physical body in a comatose state. It's like a stage in meditation but this ability can really make your soul leave your body literally, no illusions or imagination. Only few managed to do that and lived. Because to go back into your body is the most critical part. If you don't get back into your body in less than an hour, your body will then develops a second personality. But there's no soul inside, it's like an android. Operating the body by recalling your past experiences. To do the same thing over and over again everyday."

"When you said Arrian got it by accident, what do you mean?" the younger blonde asked as he took his seat. "Well, he left his body one time and got back too late. But he was determined to get his body back even though the second personality has already developed in his physical body. So, he forced his way in. As a price, he had to give up his sights for that. I think it was worth it. Since then, he was able to leave his body anytime he likes, just like Tsuzuki. But he was fortunate. He only lost his eyes. I've known others who sacrificed their youth for that." Watari continued. "Me? I won't take any chances, Bon."

Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the back door. "Thank goodness you're both here," Keegan said as she took off her coat and boots. "Concealment Art, Sacred Land, Secret Mines," Keegan chanted as she touched the floor. Hisoka noticed her eyes were glowing red when she read it. "Secret mines? That's harsh," Watari said, waving at her. "We'd better not take any chances, Watari-san. Besides, I already set up the power barrier around the restaurant so we're safe…probably." She winked her eyes at Hisoka and called Diem. "Where are the others?" she asked as soon as she saw the waiter in sight. "Four of us have begun the Cosmos Curse, two are on the Scarecrow and another three are on Castle. Others are in their position, waiting for your orders," he answered politely. "Orders?" Hisoka can't help but asked.

Keegan poked Hisoka's cheek playfully. "I rule Register's realm, Hisoka. I'm the Queen here."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
